RedBrown Eyes
by Serleena
Summary: Une pierre mythique qui refait surface, un monstre qui dévaste Central, et que seule une tribu légendaire pourra vaincre ...
1. Le manuscrit interdit

**Valà, nouvelle fic. Comme je vais en formation demain, j'aurais sûrement moins de temps pour écrire. Mais vais me débrouiller. En attendant bonne lecture, sachant que les persos de FMA sont pas z'à moi.**

* * *

Arid Valley, à l'est du pays.

Un grand groupe de personnes creusait la terre, la triait et la jettait. Ils étaient là depuis l'aube, et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus étouffante. L'homme qui supervisait les recherches décida de faire une pause. Il se rendit sous une tente.

" Alors où en sommes-nous Terrence ?" demanda un homme assis sur un pliant.

" Je crois qu'on avance, Chad. Le Manuscrit Interdit est ici." répondit Terrence en se servant à boire.

Chad acquiesça avec un fin sourire. Le Manuscrit Interdit ... celui qui conduisait à un trésor aussi précieux que la Pierre Philosophale, et tout aussi légendaire. Jusque-là, il avait fait figure de mythe, voire de canular. Et puis, il y a de ça deux mois, Terrence Holloway, archéologue de son état, était entré en possession d'un papyrus mentionnant clairement l'existence de ce fameux manuscrit, sensé conduire au trésor. Il avait aussitôt fait par à son associé, Chad Whiteclow. Tous deux avait monté une expédition sans plus attendre.

Le papyrus racontait que le manuscrit serait enterré dans cette vallée aride. Voilà donc la raison de la présence de ce groupe d'hommes, et pourquoi ils fouillaient le sol sec. Mais pour l'instant, les pelles et les pioches furent délaissées au profit de boissons fraîches. Vu la chaleur écrasante, les travaux ne reprendraient qu'après quatre heures. En attendant, les ouvriers pouvaient rentrer chez eux. En remontant, personne ne fit attention à la silhouette camouflée derrière un rocher. Une fois que le chantier fut désert, le mystérieux individu se dirigea vers un cheval, l'enfourcha et partit au galop vers la ville la plus proche. Là, il chercha une cabine téléphonique, et composa un numéro.

" Digger ? C'est RedMoon. Les hommes fouillent la cachette de la relique interdite."

" Entendu. S'ils la trouvent et la décryptent, efface-la de leur mémoire." répondit Digger.

" Compris. Je vais avertir la Grande Prêtresse, au cas où." reprit RedMoon.

" Non laisse, je m'en charge. Continue ta surveillance."

" Ok."

RedMoon raccrocha, et alla chercher de quoi manger. Une fois son repas avalé, RedMoon revint au chantier, à sa cachette précédente. Après quatre heure, les hommes revinrent. L'espion les compta : une dizaine, parfait. Il faudrait commencer par eux. Vers vingt heures heures, une clameur retentit dans le chantier : la relique venait d'être découverte. RedMoon les observa se réunir, et sortir un coffre du sol, sans faire un mouvement. Le coffre fut amené sous la tente.

Terrence observa un instant le coffre. A la place de la serrure se trouvait une tige métallique sur laquelle étaient alignées cinq rondelles de bronze, gravées avec des lettres. Visiblement, il fallait un mot de passe pour ouvrir. L'archéologue réfléchit un instant, et tourna les rondelles pour former un premier mot. Rien.

Chad en essaya un autre, sans plus de résultat.

" Bien. Nous allons devoir creuser autre chose que le sol cette fois." dit Terrence.

" Oui. Venez par là, je vais vous donner votre salaire." dit Chad aux ouvriers.

Ils s'alignèrent devant lui, et il commença à signer des chèques. Pendant ce temps, RedMoon avait bougé. Une fois son petit travail terminé, l'individu retourna derrière son rocher. Les ouvriers sortirent, contents de leur journée. Ils franchirent la ligne invisible tracée par RedMoon. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin en haussant les épaules.

" _Ah ... les chefs s'en vont eux aussi._" pensa l'espion en regardant Terrence et Chad embarquer à bord d'une voiture.

Les suivre à cheval ne serait pas discret. RedMoon se dirigea néanmoins vers sa monture, et émit un sifflement. Un cri lui répondit, et un faucon se posa sur son bras.

" Regarde la voiture Silverfeather. Tu dois la suivre." dit RedMoon.

Le faucon répondit par son cri, et s'envola au moment où le véhicule démarrait. Le propriétaire de l'oiseau le regarda s'éloigner. Le volatile suivait la voiture depuis les airs, jusque devant un musée en plein centre ville. Il poussa un nouveau cri et fit demi-tour. RedMoon l'attendait à cheval. Le faucon opéra un cercle dans le ciel, et repartit. Le cavalier le suivit. Arrivé en ville, il laissa sa monture pour continuer à pieds. Silverfeather se posa sur le toit du musée.

RedMoon y entra. Il s'agissait à présent de retrouver la trace des deux archéologues. Il y avait foule au musée, ce qui compliquait la tâche de RedMoon.

" _Voyons ... ils doivent certainement avoir leur bureau._"

RedMoon s'orienta vers les couloirs non fréquentés par le public, et progressa durant un bon moment sans croiser âme qui vive. Soudain, l'espion perçut des bruits de pas. Vite il se camoufla derrière un grand vase. Deux personnes passèrent en discutant. Une fois le danger écarté, RedMoon reprit sa route. Une première porte se présenta : bureau du conservateur en chef. Ce n'était pas la personne recherchée. RedMoon perçut un autre bruit de pas. Et cette fois, pas de quoi se cacher.

Chad Whiteclow retourna à la bibliothèque, une tasse de café à la main. L'ouverture du coffre allait leur prendre du temps, sans parler du décryptage du manuscrit. RedMoon descendit du plafond, et suivit l'homme. Une voix dans un haut-parleur annonça la fermeture du musée, mais qu'importe. Chad entra et demanda à son ami où il en était. 

" Toujours rien. Cette relique est bien protégée. Figure-toi qu'il ne faut pas l'ouvrir n'importe comment. J'ai entendu un bruit de liquide dedans. Si j'en crois les livres que j'ai là, les anciens avaient coutume de faire passer leurs messages confidentiels dans un tube, enroulé autour d'un flacon de vinaigre." expliqua Terrence.

" Et il fallait un mot de passe pour y accéder. Si on tente de le casser, le flacon va se briser, et le manuscrit sera détruit." devina Chad.

" Exactement. Mais on devrait faire ça chacun chez soi, au calme."

RedMoon n'avait pas l'intention de leur laisser le temps d'ouvrir le coffre. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la porte. RedMoon les vit sortir avec une malette chacune.

" _Zut ! Lequel a le manuscrit ?_"

L'espion les observa un moment, puis décida de suivre Whiteclow. Ou plutôt, son faucon fut chargé de lui montrer la route. La nuit était tombée, favorisant l'action de RedMoon. Chad sortit, arrageant encore son affaire. Entrer dans le domicile de Chad fut un jeu d'enfant. RedMoon trouva un bureau, et commença à fouiller en faisant attention de ne pas tout mettre en pagaille. Hélas, la relique ne se trouvait pas ici.

" _La chance n'est pas de mon côté. Mais je vais tout de même effacer la mémoire de cet homme. Demain soir, je m'occuperais de l'autre._"

RedMoon attendit patiemment le retour de Whiteclow. Ce dernier rentra passablement éméché vers une heure du matin. RedMoon retint un soupir de mépris. Chad tangua jusqu'à sa chambre, et se mit tant bien que mal au lit. Son visiteur nocturne s'approcha à ce moment-là. Un doigt fut posé sur le front de l'homme, et une brève lumière apparut. RedMoon avait accompli son travail.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans un luxueux manoir ...

" Tu as demandé à me voir Envy." fit Dante.

" Ouais, Lust et moi on a entendu une drôle d'histoire dans un bar hier soir." raconta l'adolescent en se posant sur le divan.

" Quelle histoire ?" reprit Dante en levant le nez de son livre.

" Y'a un gars qui aurait trouvé une relique conduisant à un trésor aussi précieux que la Pierre Philosophale." commença l'homonculus.

" Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Essaie donc d'en savoir plus, voir si ça vaut le coup que l'on s'en mêle." répondit Dante.

Envy acquiesça d'un sourire. Le type qui avait parlé de cette découverte étant passablement saoûl, lui délier la langue ne fut pas bien difficile, surtout pour Lust. Il s'était vanté de sa trouvaille, et lui avait tout dit et même davantage. Envy n'aurait plus qu'à aller faire un tour au musée en question dans la soirée.

Enfin, après avoir repéré les lieux bien sûr. L'androgyne se leva, et se rendit au salon.

" Alors, qu'a dit le maître ?" interrogea Lust.

" Que ça pourrait l'intéresser. Vais aller repérer les lieux, puis j'y retournerais cette nuit pour trouver de quoi il s'agit."

Envy sortit du manoir, puis se métamorphosa en un humain quelconque. Il arriva au musée où le manuscrit avait été rapatrié. L'homoculus se changea en gardien pour passer plus facilement inaperçu.

" Alors, tu y es arrivé ?" entendit-il.

" Non, toujours pas. Si on ne risquait pas de détruire son contenu, on aurait utilisé la force. Enfin je me comprends."

Envy prêta l'oreille. Un coffre piégé ... mais le maître saurait certainement l'ouvrir, à moins que ces deux humains n'y parviennent. Donc il lui faudrait attendre. L'homonculus s'éloigna.

" En tout cas Chad, je ne comprends comment tu as pu oublier une découverte pareille." reprit Terrence.

" Quelle découverte ?"

" Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Celle qui est sous ton nez !" s'exclama son associé.

" Ah ça ? Non franchement, je t'assure que je me souviens de rien." répondit Chad.

" Tsssk ! Ce doit être la cuite d'hier soir. Ca va sûrement te revenir."

Terrence se pencha à nouveau sur son travail. En fin de journée il poussa un grand cri de joie : il était parvenu à ouvrir le coffret. Dedans, un rouleau de papyrus. Doucement, Terrence le déroula. La langue calligraphiée ne lui était pas étrangère. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir la traduire sans trop de problème. L'archéologue s'attela à la tâche sur-le-champs. Il travailla jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

" Le Coeur des Péchés ... le voilà le fameux trésor. Cette pierre est en quelque sorte la soeur de la Pierre Philosophale. Et là ... ce poème doit certainement indiquer son emplacement." dit Terrence.

Il ne remarqua pas que la porte de son bureau venait de s'ouvrir. Envy entra sous forme de serpent, et se matérialisa devant lui. Terrence sursauta en le découvrant.

" Qui ... qui êtes-vous ?"

" Tout le monde et personne à la fois." répondit Envy.

" Et que voulez-vous ?" reprit Terrence, méfiant.

" Ce qui se trouve entre vos mains."

" Pas question. Sortez d'ici."

" Pfff ! Pourquoi toujours tout faire dans la violence ?" soupira Envy.

Mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste, il sentit une vive douleur dans le dos.

" Argh !"

RedMoon se précipita, et l'envoya bouler contre le mur.

" SAUVEZ-VOUS !" s'exclama RedMoon.

Terrence embarqua le manuscrit, et décampa. Envy se releva, et ôta le couteau planté dans son dos.

" T'es qui toi ?" lança-t-il.

" Tu n'as pas à le savoir, homonculus." répondit RedMoon.

Envy haussa un sourcil. Le visage de son adversaire était camouflé par du tissu, mais ses yeux luisaient comme des pierres précieuses. Après avoir passé un instant à se jauger du regard, tous deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'adversaire d'Envy savait se battre, et rudement bien. Il reçut plusierus coups de couteau à divers endroit. Et ... également des attaques alchimiques particulièrement désagérables.

" Attends un peu toi !" s'exclama Envy en saisissant un poignard.

Il le planta dans la jambe de son adversaire. Celui-ci lui retourna un coup de pieds, et ôta la lame. Soudain, tous deux perçurent un bruit de course. Les vigiles. L'homonculus attrapa les notes de l'archéologue, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. RedMoon rassembla ses forces, et sortit de la même façon. Les vigiles ne trouvèrent qu'un désordre indescriptible dans le bureau de Terrence Holloway.

Au dehors, un sifflement retentit. Silverfeather rejoignit son maître.

" Tu dois me conduire chez cet homme. Je dois récupérer le Manuscrit Interdit, et aller chez la Grande Prêtresse." dit RedMoon.

L'oiseau s'envola, mais resta à basse altitude afin que son maître puisse le suivre.

Une fois chez Terrence, il utilisa l'alchimie pour entrer. Ce dernier découvrit son sauveur la jambe ensanglantée. Il voulut l'aider, mais RedMoon appuya deux doigts sur son front. L'instant d'après, Holloway sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

RedMoon récupéra la relique, et partit. Le domicile de la Grande Prêtresse se trouvait assez loin, mais il fallait y aller. Une heure plus tard, RedMoon frappait à sa porte.

" RedMoon ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?" demanda la prêtresse en ouvrant.

" Une catastrophe, j'en ai peur."

" Entre vite."

La prêtresse installa RedMoon au salon. Puis à l'aide de l'alchimie, guérit la blessure à la jambe de son visiteur. Puis elle lui demanda de tout lui raconter. RedMoon s'exécuta, n'omettant aucun détail.

" J'ai récupéré le Manuscrit Interdit, mais cet homonculus a dû prendre les notes avec la traduction." conclut RedMoon.

" En effet, c'est très grave. Que le Coeur des Péchés atterrisse entre les mains d'une de ces créatures ..." soupira la prêtresse.

" J'ai échoué dans ma mission." reprit RedMoon.

" Pas tout à fait. Les hommes ne connaissent plus l'existence de la relique, et tu l'as récupérée. Maintenant, c'est au reste de la tribu de prendre l'affaire en main. Je vais prévenir notre chef. Nous aurons beaucoup à faire." décida la prêtresse.

" Que puis-je faire d'autre Grande Prêtresse ?" demanda RedMoon en se levant.

" Veille sur la relique. Elle devrait être en sécurité à présent. Je te contacterais plus tard."

" Bien."

RedMoon quitta la demeure de la prêtresse, pour s'en retourner à son propre domicile. Les joursqui venaient s'annonçaient chargés.


	2. Le Coeur des Péchés

**La suite de ma fic. Vu que je suis en stage, l'écriture de la suivante se fera plus lentement. Mais bon. Merci à mes chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dante examina les notes de l'archéologue. Intéressant, vraiment intéressant.

" Beau travail Envy." dit-elle.

L'homonculus sourit. Dante alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Ses yeux luisaient d'avidité. L'homonculus le plus âgé avait déniché là une pièce de choix. Le Coeur des Péchés ... la petite soeur de la Pierre Philosophale. Cette pierre, créée à partir des sept péchés, possédait selon les notes, un étonnant pouvoir sur les homonculus. Un pouvoir que Dante aimerait beaucoup tester. Après tout, elle avait le club des sept sous la main. Cependant, il fallait que ça concorde avec son projet sur la Pierre Philosophale. Pour cela, les notes devraient l'éclairer.

" Oooooh ! Extrêmement intéressant ! Cela cadre parfaitement avec mon plan. Il me faut cette pierre." dit Dante.

Elle réunit sur-le-champ les homonculus présent au manoir : Envy, Lust, Wrath et Gluttony.

" J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Des fouilles archéologiques." annonça-t-elle.

Quatre paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent en king size. Des fouilles ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient une tête à creuser la terre ? Quelque fois ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui passait par la tête du maître.

" Il existe une pierre aussi importante que la pierre philosophale, et qui serait pour vous." reprit Dante.

" Pour nous ?" s'étonna Wrath.

" Oui. Cette pierre se trouverait près des ruines de Xerxès. Lust et Envy, je vous charge donc de recruter une équipe. Wrath tu me fera un compte-rendu à chaque fois." ordonna-t-elle.

Les homonculus acquiesçèrent, contraints d'obéir. Mais franchement, quelle drôle de mission.

" La vieille a le fromage qui déborde de la casserole par moments." fit Envy un peu plus tard.

" Le fromage qui déborde de la casserole ?" répéta Wrath sans comprendre.

" Ouais. Bon allez, il faut recruter des humains ... mais comment on fait ?" reprit l'homonculus de la jalousie.

" Faisons passer une annonce dans le journal." suggéra Lust.

" Le journal, le journal !" fit Gluttony.

Bien qu'il ne soit guère utile dans cette mission, les trois étaient obligés de le prendre avec eux, Dante ne voulant pas le garder avec elle. Arrivés au siège du journal, les péchés rencontrèrent un premier problème. L'employé sensé relever leur annonce préférait de très loin fixer Lust dans les poumons.

" Bon alors tu écris ?" s'exclama Envy.

" Hein ? Ah oui ! L'annonce."

" Tsssk !" siffla Wrath.

" Et mon petit, ce ne sont pas des nichons que nous cherchons mais des ouvriers." ajouta Lust en regardant le texte de l'annonce.

Rouge de gêne, le préposé recommença le texte. L'homonculus de la luxure jugea préférable de lui tourner le dos. L'annonce fut rédigée correctement, et nos quatre énergumènes n'eurent plus qu'à attendre les réponses.

* * *

Q.G de Central.

Roy arriva avec seulement trois minutes de retard.

" _Héhé je suis en progrès._" pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'assit dans son bureau, et s'attendit à voir Riza entrer dans son bureau en portant une pile de dossiers. Mais ce fut Havoc qui les lui amena, ce qui provoqua un certain étonnement chez le colonel.

" Hawkeye n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si, aux archives." répondit le blond en déposant son fardeau.

" Encore ? C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Roy mécontent.

Depuis quelques jours en effet, Riza se rendait souvent dans ce secteur. Roy l'y avait surprise une fois, en grande conversation avec un homme au sourire enjôleur. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, à sa surprise. Voyant la flamme de colère dans les prunelles de son supérieur, Havoc décida de retourner auprès de ses collègues. Mustang resta assis le regard dans le vide, tapotant des doigts sur le bureau. Puis après cinq bonnes minutes, il se leva et sortit. Direction : le département administratif, section des archives.

Le colonel repéra facilement la tête blonde avec son éternelle barrette. Riza discutait cette fois avec une femme, qui arborait la même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux qu'elle. Roy se sentit soulagé ... jusqu'à ce que le type en question s'approche d'elle. Riza l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et lui fit la bise. Roy en eut le souffle coupé. Quoi, elle l'embrassait ?

" _Hé ho, du calme Mustang. Elle ne fait que lui dire bonjour. C'est pas la fin du monde._" pensa-t-il pour se détendre.

N'empêche ... Roy s'avança vers eux. Il lança un regard noir au soldat, lui indiquant clairement d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

" Eh bien Hawkeye, les dossiers ne vont pas se faire tout seuls vous savez." dit-il.

Riza ouvrit des yeux pire que des écoutilles. Elle regarda la jeune femme à côté d'elle, puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Sa réaction étonna son supérieur. Il ne se savait pas si drôle.

" Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'entendrais ça venant de vous ! Mwahahaha, houhouhou !" parvint-elle à dire.

Il lui fallut bien deux minutes pour que son fou rire passe. Elle essuya ses yeux, et inspira plusieurs fois.

" Bien ! Hm, allons-y." dit-elle.

Roy la suivit un peu décontenancé. Il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais entendue rire. Riza pouffait encore de temps à autre, quand ils entendirent soudain un hurlement décoiffant.

" Ca c'est Breda." fit Riza.

" Et pour qu'il hurle comme ça, c'est qu' Hayate a décidé de jouer un peu avec lui." ajouta Roy.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et découvrirent Hayate qui avait deux pattes posées sur le pauvre soldat étendu à terre, mort de peur. Riza siffla son chien, qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Ses yeux semblaient rire. Kain et Vato aidèrent leur collègue à se relever. Le roux était tétanisé. Il avait une sainte horreur des chiens, et pour son malheur Hayate était devenu énorme. Un vrai molosse, plus grand que la normale. Le toutou tenait plus du loup que du chien à dire vrai.

Riza ordonna à son animal d'aller se coucher dans un coin. Hayate lui obéit dans la seconde, quoiqu'un peu déçu que le jeu soit déjà fini. Il adorait courir après Breda, et surtout lui flanquer la trouille. Ce coup-ci, le chien était arrivé en catimini près du soldat, et lui avait allègrement aboyé dans les oreilles. Breda en était tombé de sa chaise, et Hayate avait eut tôt fait de l'immobiliser.

" Ce chien est un vrai sadique ! Il sait très bien que j'ai peur de lui et il s'amuse à me terroriser !" fit Breda en montrant le chien du doigt.

Quand Roy reporta ses yeux onyx sur Hayate, il aurait juré que celui-ci rigolait. Riza s'excusa auprès du rouquin, puis chacun partit au travail. Au bout d'un certain temps, Roy leva les yeux vers Riza, étonné qu'elle ne lui dise rien. Son joli visage paraissait inquiet.

" _Me demande ce qui lui arrive. Elle qui montre si rarement ses sentiments._" se dit-il.

Seule la pause tira la jeune femme de ses pensées. Tous se rendirent avec joie dans la salle de repos, ravis de pouvoir échapper à cette montagne de dossiers pour un instant. Mustang s'approcha de sa subordonnée.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

" Mais oui pourquoi ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Vous aviez l'air soucieuse tout à l'heure."

" Ah ... ce n'est rien. Rien de grave rassurez-vous."

Roy l'observa un instant, sans rien déceler. Evidemment, il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi hermétique. Riza fut la première à quitter la salle comme d'habitude. Sauf que le colonel pensait qu'elle allait sûrement se rendre aux archives. Il jeta son gobelet de café et sortit discrètement pour voir où elle allait.

Hawkeye avait pris la direction du bureau, tant mieux. La jeune femme croisa son interlocutrice de tout à l'heure.

" J'y vais." dit-elle.

" Bien." répondit Riza.

Un peu après, les hommes commencèrent à revenir. Tous sauf un.

" Où est le sous-lieutenant Havoc ?" demanda Riza.

" Euh ... il fume." répondit Fuery.

La blonde soupira. Puis :

" Hayate ! Va chercher Havoc !"

" Waf !"

Le molosse sortit du bureau en trottinant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos, et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Sa cible s'y trouvait bien. Jean le repéra également, et paniqua.

" Oh zuuuuut !"

Vite il écrasa sa cigarette, et entreprit de sortir par l'autre porte quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Hayate avait compris la manoeuvre, et fit demi-tour. Il fonça dans les jambes du blond, lui faisant ainsi un magnifique croche-patte.

" Argh !"

Jean se crêpa sur le sol. Hayate saisit sa cheville entre ses crocs impressionnants, et le tira dans le couloir.

" Hayate ! Lâche-moi j'ai l'air ridicule !" s'exclama Jean en freinant le chien comme il pouvait.

Mais le molosse le tenait fermement, et même trottina pour l'amener plus vite. Les soldats s'écartaient sur son passage, en ricanant. Black Hayate arriva dans le bureau, et lâcha le sous-lieutenant.

" Bon chien !" sourit Riza en lui caressant la tête.

Hayate haleta, content d'avoir mené sa mission à bien. Jean se releva en maugréant, et s'arrangea avant d'aller s'asseoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les homonculus avaient eu pas mal de réponses, et avaient ainsi pu monter leur expédition. Lust serait l'assistante d'Envy, tandis que Wrath et Gluttony seraient chargés de faire des rapports au maître. Pour l'instant, tous faisaient route vers l'est du pays. Fouiller le sable ne leur disait rien, mais quand Dante ordonnait quelque chose, ils étaient bien forcés d'obéir. Trois jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le site. La chaleur n'étant pas encore étouffante, Envy ordonna le commencement des recherches. Il avait revêtu l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pour la circonstances.

Wrath et Gluttony se rendirent sous la tente sans se faire remarquer. Le péché de colère commença à rédiger une lettre à l'attention du maître, pour l'informer du début des travaux. Nos homonculus ignoraient qu'un espion s'atait glissé parmi les ouvirers : Digger, contacté par RedMoon un peu plus tôt, surveillait également l'avancement des travaux. Tout comme son comparse, Digger avait une mission précise et agirait le moment venu. En attendant, discrétion absolue.

" _Ces individus ne m'inspirent pas confiance_, songea Digger en regardant les chefs de l'expédition. _Ce type a un air sadique, et l'autre méprisant._"

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils n'étaient pas nets. Digger continua à creuser le sable. La nuit venue, l'espion revint sur le site. Un éclat de lumière apparut, et un autre répondit. Digger s'avança encore un peu plus.

" Eh bien ? " fit une voix.

" Je vais commencer à m'occuper des ouvriers. Mais les chefs m'inquiète, ils n'ont pas l'air francs du collier." répondit Digger.

" Ce sont certainement des homonculus. Ils ne doivent pas trouver la pierre." dit une autre personne.

" Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Mais ... les affronter sera dur." reprit la première personne.

" Nous pouvons les vaincre. La Grande Prêtresse et notre chef comptent sur nous, ne les décevons pas." ajouta Digger.

La discussion se termina sur ces bonnes paroles. Digger retourna à son hôtel.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le site de fouilles connut un absentéisme anormal et inquiétant pour les homonculus. Sans ouvriers, comment trouveraient-ils le Coeur des Péchés ?

" Je me demande ce qui se passe avec ces humains. Tous ces manquements à l'appel, ce n'est pas normal." dit Lust.

" Pfff ! Que peut-on attendre de ces créatures stupides." siffla Envy.

" Le maître veut que l'on continue malgré tout. Elle tient absolument à avoir cette pierre." informa Wrath.

" Ouais. Tel que c'est parti, on va devoir creuser nous-même." conclut l'adolescent.

Et il n'eut pas tort. Toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient engagées disparurent. Il ne resta plus qu'eux. Alors, ils décidèrent de mettre la main à la pâte. Armés de pelles, les homonculus fouillèrent le sol. Au bout d'une heure, la pelle de Wrath heurta quelque chose. Le bruit qui en résultat alerta les autres. La colère délaissa son outil pour écarter le sable à mains nues. Un coffret de métal se présenta à eux.

" Le voilà ce trésor." fit Envy.

" Il ne vous est pas destiné, reposez-le immédiatement." fit une voix.

Les homonculus tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir trois étranges personnes. Digger en était, et regardait les homonculus d'un air peu amical.

" Vous êtes qui d'abord ?" demanda Envy.

" Nous gardons ce lieu, et ce trésor. Dernier avertissement : remettez ce coffre là où vous l'avez trouvé." dit la personne à gauche de Digger.

" Ou sinon quoi ?" répondit Wrath en transmutant son bras droit en lame effilée.

Il y eut un flash, et sa lame se trouva sectionnée.

" Sinon on se fâche." fit Digger.

" Alchimie sans cercle on dirait." sourit Lust.

" Silence homonculus. " répliqua la troisième personne.

" Qui t'as dit que nous étions des homonculus ?" interrogea Envy.

" Assez parlé ! Posez ce coffre !" rétorqua Digger.

" Lust, je peux les manger ?" intervint Gluttony.

" Mais bien sûr."

La gourmandise se jeta avec joie vers les trois intrus. Ces derniers esquivèrent souplement à la dernière seconde. Les trois homonculus entrèrent dans la bagarre. Mais ils découvrirent que leurs adversaires savaient étonnament bien se battre, et qu'ils étaient difficile de les atteindre. Sans parler de leur alchimie, qui semblait les affecter plus qu'elle ne devrait.

" C'est quoi ce truc ? J'ai jamais vu une alchimie pareille !" s'exclama Envy en envoyant bouler un des intrus.

" Demande-leur !" répondit Lust, qui tentait de les trancher.

Enfin, elle parvint à en transpercer un. Wrath arriva à en tuer un autre. Ne restait plus que Digger. Gluttony se ruait en sa direction. Digger ne bougea pas. Tout à coup, une forte détonnation retentit, projetant l'énorme homonculus assez haut dans l'air. Un nuage de sable empêchait les autres d'y voir. Un boum les informa cependant que Gluttony avait rejoint le plancher des vaches. Mais dans quel état.

" Peut plus bouger !" gémit-il.

Des éclairs jaillirent un peu partout, paralysant les homonculus en leur causant une vive douleur. Lust lança ses ongles à travers le nuage de poussière.

" Hgnf !" fit Digger en serrant les dents.

Les terribles ongles lui avaient transpercé une épaule et une jambe. Seulement, Digger devait poursuivre le combat. Les homonculus ne devaient pas avoir cette pierre. Le sable retomba, dévoilant ses adversaires. Digger lança une autre attaque, qui fit voltiger les péchés.

" Wrath ! Décampe avec le coffret ! On s'occupe de ce gêneur !" dit Envy.

La colère s'enfuit à toue vitesse, des éclairs alchimiques aux trousses.

" _Je dois me sortir de là._" songea Digger.

D'un nouveau claquement de mains, Digger fit surgir une vague de sable qui alla s'abattre sur les homonculus. Cette diversion lui permit de s'enfuir. Une fois en sécurité, Digger composa un numéro.

" Allô ?"

" C'est Digger. Un des homonculus s'est enfui avec le Coeur des Péchés."

" Quelle catastrophe ! Bien, je vais faire ce qu'il faut."

Digger acquiesça, et raccrocha. Il lui faudrait partir également. L'espion résolut de s'en aller sur-le-champ.


	3. Le péché ultime

**Je sais pas ce qui de passe avec ce fichu site, mais impossible de publier quoi que ce soit. Groumph. Je me suis donc débrouillée autrement, donc pardon pour le retard, mais quand c'est comme ça c'est que je rencontre un problème avec le site.**

* * *

Dante observa le contenu du coffret que lui avait ramené Wrath. Une pierre noire, grosse comme la paume de la main. Le Coeur des Péchés, qui allait l'aider à obtenir la Pierre Philosophale encore plus rapidement. Les autres homoculus étaient revenus à leur tour, l'air pas très frais. Enfin peu importe. L'alchimiste plusieurs fois centenaire retira la pierre onyx du coffre.

" Bien. A présent, Envy tu va aller trouver Pride et lui demander de ramener Greed." ordonna Dante.

" Greed ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" s'étonna l'envieux.

" Depuis quand discute-tu mes ordres ? Et dis à Sloth de venir également." rétorqua son maître.

Envy retint un soupir agacé, et sortit. Il se métamorphosa en oiseau pour gagner le Q.G. Là, il tapota sur le carreau de Pride. Le généralissime regarda un instant l'oiseau, plutôt surpris de sa réaction.

" C'est peut-être Envy." suggéra Sloth avec bon sens.

" Il ne vient pourtant jamais ici." répondit Bradley.

Cependant il alla ouvrir. Et effectivement, le volatile laissa place à l'homonculus le plus ancien.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir ici Envy ?" attaqua Pride.

" On se calme le cyclope. Je suis là sur ordre du maître."

" Le maître ? Que désire-t-il ?" interrogea Sloth.

" Que Pride ramène Greed au bercail, et en vitesse. Sloth, tu dois aller au manoir également." révéla l'adolescent.

Pride écarquilla l'oeil. Ramener Greed ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette lubie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'orgueil devait obéir s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres dantesques. Pride répondit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Envy prit donc congé, et retourna au manoir.

" Que peut bien vouloir le maître à Greed ? Oh, probablement le sceller pour désobéissance." dit Pride.

Sloth étouffa un baîllement, et décréta qu'elle se rendait chez le maître. Il ne resta plus au chef des armées de préparer le retour de l'avide.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un autre coin du Q.G ...

" Colonel, je vous rappelle que je m'en vais ce soir, et j'aimerais bien partir à l'heure !" dit Riza.

" Vous quoi ?" fit Roy en émergeant.

" Je pars ce soir. Je suis en congé vous vous rappelez ?"

Mustang cligna des yeux. Riza en vacances ? C'était possible ça ?

" Mais mais mais ... pourquoi faire ?"

Riza le regarda avec les yeux en billes.

" A votre avis ?"

" Mais enfin vous ... vous ne prenez pratiquement jamais de congés !" s'exclama son supérieur, abasourdi.

" Il faut un début à tout colonel. Allez, mettez-vous au travail avant que je ne demande à Hayate de vous stimuler."

Le chien lança un regard un brin sadique au brun. Mouais. Roy préféra ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait ordonner à son chien. Mais cette histoire de congé le chiffonait. Qui allait le protéger si elle n'était pas là ? Un doute fort déplaisant lui vint à l'esprit : partait-elle seule ou accompagnée ? Si jamais c'était avec le type des archives ... ça allait chier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui fallait finir ces pns de dossiers. Roy jeta de temps à autre un regard à sa subordonnée, pour tenter d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de joie.

" _Rien, elle doit s'en aller seule. Enfin j'espère._" se dit-il.

Le reste de la journée passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Riza se leva tranquillement, et prit son manteau.

" Messieurs, à dans quinze jours. Et gare à vous si je trouve une montagne de papiers non faits à mon retour." dit-elle.

" Oui oui !" répondirent-ils.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils exultèrent. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir travailler à leur rythme. Roy quitta à son tour le bureau, pour savoir si Riza partait bien seule. Il la retrouva aux archives, avec l'autre gars. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie. L'homme qui accompagnait le lieutenant avait de la chance que Roy ne soit pas pyrokinésique ( _Ndla : capacité permettant de créer du feu par la pensée_ ). Autrement il ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Donc, il dut se contenter de les regarder s'éloigner. Roy se détourna la fenêtre où il était, et sortit de la caserne.

" _Riza qui part en vacances, et avec un type en plus. Mais où va le monde !_" pensa Roy.

* * *

De son côté, Bradley avait réunit une petite troupe pour se rendre au Devil's nest, le repaire de Greed. Les militaires firent une entrée remarquée : un soldat défonça la porte à coups de pieds. Naturellement les occupants à l'intérieur ne tardèrent pasd à riposter. S'ensuivit donc une fusillade.

" Haaaaan ... encore un son familier, et tellement de souvenirs." soupira Kimblee, de l'autre côté.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool, et se leva sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de la panique environnante.

" Les militaires sont ici ! Il faut partir !" s'exclama Dolchatte.

" Les militaires ? Pas question que j'abandonne ce qui est à moi !" répondit Greed.

" Tssk ! Laissez-moi m'en occuper." fit Kimblee, les yeux luisants.

Il frappa dans ses mains, au moment où les soldats faisaient leur entrée. L'écarlate esquissa un sourire, juste avant qu'une explosion ne les désintègre. Les chimères forcèrent Greed à quitter les lieux. Zolf frappa à nouveaux dans ses mains. Sauf que ... il n'eut pas le temps de lancer sa transmutation. Bradley se jeta sur lui sabre au clair, et lui coupa les mains avant de lui transpercer le coeur.

" Suivant." dit Pride.

Il se lança à la poursuite des chimères. Il les retrouva à l'air libre, encerclées par les soldats.

" Allons mon petit Greed ! Ne fait pas tant de manières quand une vieille connaissance t'invite en sa demeure." lança le généralissime.

Greed écarquilla les yeux. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : Dante voulait le voir. Mais comment ce type était-il au courant ? A moins que ... il ne soit ... un homonculus.

" Vous lui direz que non merci. Je préfère décliner son invitation." répliqua l'avide.

" Malheureusement, son invitation n'est pas de celle que l'on peut refuser. Eliminez-les autres." ordonna Bradley.

Les militaires firent feu sur les chimères. Greed en profita pour se sauver. King se lança à sa poursuite, et avec sa rapidité légendaire il eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Il lui trancha la tête. L'homonculus de l'avidité courut encore sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer. Pride retourna le corps, et attendit tranquillement que la tête repousse. Ceci fait, il lui planta ses sabres dans les cercles de vie.

" Voilà. Et en plus de ça j'ai débarrassé le quartier de la racaille environnante." conclut-il en rangeant son dernier sabre.

Quelque temps plus tard, Greed reprenait conscience. Il avait toujours les lames du généralissime plantées dans le ventre.

" Bien dormi tête de hérisson ?" entendit-il.

" Tiens ... une tête de chou-fleur." répliqua Greed.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de pieds de la part d'Envy. Dante s'approcha, et le regarda quelques instants.

" Approchez-vous tous. Mettez-vous autour de votre camarade." dit-elle.

Les homonculus s'exécutèrent, intrigués. Dante brandit le Coeur des Péchés. Pride eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille cette caillasse noire.

" Que comptez-vous faire maître ?" demanda Sloth.

" Créer le péché ultime. Grâce à vous." répondit Dante avec une mine diabolique.

" Le péché ultime ? Mais ..." commença Lust.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Dante activa la pierre noire. Des rubans noirs en sortirent pour se diriger vers les homonculus. Ces derniers n'étaient pas rassurés. La noirceur les ligota, puis entra de force dans leur bouche. Ils commençaient à étouffer. Puis une lumière sombre jaillit de la pierre, et les emprisonna dans une sphère qui lévita.

" Oui ... la fusion des sept péchés capitaux ... Réjouissez-vous les enfants ! Votre nouvelle vie va commencer ! Préparez-vous à renaître plus puissants que jamais !" s'exclama Dante.

" Elle va nous fusionner ! C'est un piège !" s'exclama Lust.

" Ca vous apprendra ... à lui faire confiance ... à cette tarée !" dit Greed.

La lumière dans la sphère s'intensifia. On ne distinguait plus les homonculus à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et commençaient à se fondre en une seule masse. Qui ne se fit pas sans une certaine douleur. Toute la pièce fut emplie de lumière et d'éclairs noirs. La sphère redescendit sur le sol, déposant le résultat de la transmutation.

" Excellent ! Avec ça je vais pouvoir créer la Pierre Philosophale sans plus attendre."

Dante ouvrit une grande ouverture dans un de ses murs. Puis elle lança le péché ultime dans les rues de Central. Les gens virent ainsi apparaître un monstre haut comme un poids lourd, avec trois têtes au longs cous qui ravageait tout sur son passage. La chose se tenait sur quatre pieds et deux mains, et avait des tatouages rouges sur tout le corps. Elle arborait un short et une brassière. Les têtes étaient celles de Gluttony, Envy et Pride. Gluttony dévorait tout sur son passage. Un raz-de-mrée jaillit soudain de la bouche d'Envy, balayant tout le monde. L'oeil unique de Pride lançait des éclairs.

La capacité alchimique provenant de Wrath permit d'absorber les âmes humaines ainsi décimées. Les tanks de l'armée firent leur apparition, et les soldts restèrent un moment cois devant cette horreur. Un premier tir fut lancé. Seulement le péché se servit de la carapace de Greed pour se protéger.

" Misérables petits insectes !" siffla la tête d'Envy avec une voix déformée.

Il allongea une main, et les ongles transpercèrent les chars, et les découpèrent en rondelles.

* * *

" Colonel Mustant regardez ! On dirait la tête du généralissime !" fit Havoc, un peu plus loin.

" C'est bien la sienne. Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ce truc ?" répondit Roy en abaissant ses jumelles.

" Aucune idée, mais ça a l'air coriace." répondit Breda.

" Il faut réunir les alchimistes d'Etat, vite !" ordonna Mustang.

L'ordre fut transmit de rassembler le plus d'alchimistes possible. Il en arriva une bonne cinquantaine, qui se lança à l'assaut du péché. Armstrong lança une première attaque.

" Gniiiihahahahahaa !" ricana Gluttony.

Le péché sauta avec un agilité étonnant sur une immeuble. Puis Pride lança des éclairs, et Envy des attaques alchimiques pendant que Gluttony tentait de les noyer.

" ET MERDE !" rugit Roy trempé.

L'attaque avait balayé le bataillon des alchimistes, qui se relevait avec peine.

" Havoc ! Ton briquet !" demanda Mustang.

" Oui chef !"

Jean le lui lança. Grâce à l'eau, le colonel pouvait créer une grosse explosion. Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait lancer le briquet au plus près de la bête. Justement, elle venait de redescendre. Roy courut droit vers elle sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Il jeta le briquet allumé, puis posa la main au sol. Une étincelle, une seconde, et ... BRRRROOOOOUUUUFFFFF !

Le péché fut réduit en cendres. Un silence suivit cet exploit. Alors que tout le monde se demandait si c'était terminé, le péché se reconstitua. Roy le regarda se reformer bouche bée. Le péché ultime se reforma complètement. Les trois têtes lorgnèrent le colonel.

" Muuuustaaaang !"

" TIREZ !" hurla quelqu'un.

La salve qui suivit permit au Flame Alchemist de se mettre aux abris. Les alchimistes joignirent leur force à celle de l'armée. Un rugissement déchira l'air. Puis le péché lança à son tour une attaque alchimique. Tout la rue où il se trouvait fut endommagée. Les terribles ongles firent à nouveau leur oeuvre en transperçant les militaires et les alchimistes. Tant et si bien que les humains furent contraints de battre en retraite devant le monstre.

" C'est pas vrai ... ce truc a l'air invicible." dit Falman.

" Personne n'est invincible. Toutes les créatures ont leur point faible. Reste à trouver celui de ce monstre." répondit Roy.

" Si encore on savait ce que c'était." dit Kain.

" Le Fullmetal n'est pas là ... faudrait le contacter. Lui il trouvera bien quelque chose." reprit Mustang.

L'équipe se replia dans le Q.G, et Fuery fut chargé de retrouver Edward.


	4. Les guerrières

**Le site plante toujours, et pas moyen de contacter les admin. En tout cas de mon côté. Voilà toujours la suite de ma fic, et merci pour les coms ! Alors, que va trouver Ed pour vaincre le péché ultime ?**

* * *

Edward avait été intrigué par l'appel des militaires. Un monstre en ville ... et puis quoi encore ? Toutefois le soldat qui l'avait contacté était paniqué. Enfin il verrait bien sur place. Le train s'immobilisa enfin. Le Fullmetal et son frère descendirent, pour trouver une escouade de bleus sur le quai. Ils les poussèrent vers un camion, et les jetèrent presque dedans. Alphonse demanda des explications quant à ce qui se passait.

" Une chose horrible a débarqué en ville, un vrai monstre. Il possède trois têtes humaines, dont celle du généralissime. Il attaque tout le monde, même les militaires." luir épondit-on.

" La tête ... du généralissime ? Vous plaisantez ?" fit Edward.

" Si seulement. Vous y serez bientôt confrontés, j'espère que vous trouverez une solution. Parce que jusque là, les autres alchimistes d'Etat ont échoué."

Ed et Al se regardèrent. Invraisemblable cette histoire. Mais quand il perçurent des coups de feu mêlés à des rugissements, ils commencèrent à saisir l'ampleur du problème. Les deux alchimistes sautèrent du camion. Mustang vint les accueillir.

" Fullmetal, enfin te voilà."

Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses yeux semblaient un peu éteints. Roy le conduisit vers un endroit d'où l'on apercevait le monstre en question. Une base de fortune, dans un immeuble abandonné. Ils se rendirent sur le toit. Edward n'en revenait pas de voir ça. Jamais même en cauchemar il aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

" Homonculus." souffla-t-il.

" Tu as bien dit homonculus ?" fit Roy en le regardant.

" Je sais que ça paraît incroyable, pourtant c'est la vérité. Ce sont des homonculus. Mais ... ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude." répondit Alphonse.

" Parce que vous en avez déjà rencontré ?" souleva Havoc.

" Oui malheureusement." continua l'armure.

" Edward ?" appela Roy.

Le blond inspira un grand coup.

" Je vous explique : un homonculus est un être créé par l'alchimie, plus précisément par une transmutation humaine. Ils sont sept, et incarnent les sept péchés capitaux. Chacun possède une capacité spéciale, et ils sont immortels." dit-il.

" Il faut savoir également qu'ils sont de taille et de forme humaine. Mais là, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer. On dirait qu'ils ont fusionné." ajouta Alphone, un doigt sur le menton.

" Mais ... mais alors ... le généralissime, c'est un homonculus ?!" fit Fuery, abasourdi.

" On dirait bien, puisqu'il fait partie du monstre." répondit Edward.

" Et donc, comment on s'en débarrasse ?" demanda Mustang.

" Ca malheureusement ... je n'en sais rien." avoua Edward.

L'espoir des soldats s'envola d'un coup. Ils avaient espéré que le petit pourrait les aider, vu son niveau. Certes ils en savaient plus sur cette créature, mais ça ne les avançait guère.

" Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire ?" demanda Breda.

" Les homonculus ont la même consistance que les humains. Toutefois, leur extraordinaire capacité de régénération les protège efficacement. De plus, ils se nourrissent de pierres philosophales incomplètes. A la limite si on parvenait à l'en débarasser ..." suggéra Edward.

" C'est une idée, mais cette carapace noire qu'il a, on ne peut même pas l'égratigner." objecta Roy.

" Et même, il doit posséder une très grande quantité de pierres, ce qui assure sa guérison. Même si on brise son bouclier, ça ne suffira pas." dit Alphonse.

" Je connais peut-être un moyen de vous aider." entendirent-ils.

Tous tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir un homme assez âgé, qui devait avoir dans les soixante ans.

" Vous ? Mais vous n'êtes même pas alchimiste d'Etat !" fit Havoc, étonné.

" Ca n'empêche pas que je sache des choses, jeune homme. Et je sais ce qui pourra vaincre ce péché suprême." reprit l'homme en regardant la créature au loin.

" Au fait, comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Je croyais qu'on ne laissait passer aucun civil." dit Roy.

" Que vous dites. Je connais cet immeuble, y rentrer n'est pas compliqué." sourit le sexagénaire.

" Alors, comment peut-on anéantir ce péché ?" reprit le colonel.

" Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Ernest Loyd, retraité. J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville."

" Colonel Roy Mustang. Racontez-nous ce que vous savez."

" C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. La seule chose capable de vaincre ce péché sont des guerrières alchimistes connues sous le nom de RedBrown Eyes. Une tribu mythique, qui d'après moi est bien plus qu'une légende. Je ne sais pas grand choses d'elles, car elles gardent leurs secrets jalousement, mais elles utilisent une alchimie rarissime et réputée très puissante. " commença Ernest.

" Alors comment connaissez-vous leur existence ?" demanda Vato.

" J'ai été marié à l'une d'elles. J'ai découvert par hasard qu'elle faisait partie de cette légendaire tribu, et ait voulu en savoir plus. Voici ce que mon épouse a bien voulu me révéler."

Ernest expliqua alors que les RedBrown existaient depuis les débuts de l'alchimie, autrement dit depuis des centaines d'années. Elles avaient une mission secrète, et possédaient toutes les mêmes caractéristiques physiques. Leur pratique de l'alchimie ne nécessitait pas de cercle, et ne pouvait être utilisée que par elles. Certaines guerrières étaient infiltrées dans les milieux influents de Central, et à un haut niveau. Elles gardaient ainsi un oeil sur la population. Ernest ignorait combien il en existait, mais savait que le chef de la tribu possédait le plus haut niveau alchimique.

" Maintenant, je crois que leur mission était de nous protéger contre ce genre d'accident." conclut-il.

" Ca paraît ... assez incroyable." fit Breda.

" Pas plus que cette horreur qui décime les gens." répondit Ernest.

" Et sauriez-vous où peut-on trouver ces guerrières ?" interrogea Edward.

" Ca, il faudrait le demander à ma femme. Si elle veut bien."

Il les invita à venir la voir. Le péché n'ayant pas encore atteint la partie de la ville où il vivait, ils purent s'y rendre sans danger.

* * *

Ernest ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

" Jeanne ?" appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il fit le tour de la maison, mais sa femme n'y était pas. Edward signala qu'il y avait un mot sur la table du salon. Ernest le déplia.

" Oh !"

" Qu'y a-t-il ?" fit Roy.

" Ca c'est vraiment pas mal. Elle m'a indiqué le lieu où chercher. Comme si elle savait qu'on allait venir." dit-il.

Ernest montra le mot au militaire : _la Griffe du Chat, RedBrown Eyes._

" Je ne comprends pas trop." avoua le brun.

" Faites voir colonel." demanda Falman.

Il lui passa le papier qu'il examina un moment.

" La griffe du chat ... c'est dans les montagnes à l'ouest du pays. L'une d'elles porte ce nom, car il existe tout près un rocher en forme de chat, et une montagne avec quatre pointes, comme des griffes." expliqua-t-il.

" Elles vivraient donc là-bas. C'est pas la porte à côté." dit Breda.

" Alors, si vraiment ces guerrières peuvent nous délivrer de ce monstre, c'est dans ces montagnes que l'on doit aller." dit Roy.

" Quelque chose me dit qu'elles sont déjà au courant. Si elles sont là où il faut, elles doivent savoir." avança Edward.

" Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais nous devons y aller pour le découvrir."

Le colonel remercia Loyd, et prit congé. En revenant, il apprit une nouvelle catastrophique : le monstre avait apparemment doublé de volume. Toute l'équipe alla voir.

" Il a dû bouffer des pierres rouges." dit Ed.

" Là, y'a plus à hésiter : nous devons aller réclamer de l'aide aux RedBrown." dit Roy.

" On vous suit." dit Alphonse.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Pensez plutôt à vous mettre à l'abri." répondit Roy.

" C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai absolument pas entendu ce que vous venez de dire." fit Edward.

" Fullmetal ..."

" Je veux les rencontrer pour en savoir plus sur leur alchimie. Elle pourrait nous être utile, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Et en plus, il faut quelqu'un pour vous surveiller." coupa le blondinet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! fit Roy amusé. Bon c'est d'accord, d'autant plus qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de tes compétences."

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent pour se préparer au voyage. Mais vu la catastrophe, la gare avait été prise d'assaut. Ed et Al avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir venir. A présent, il n'y avait plus aucun train de disponible. Ils durent donc se rendre à une gare en dehors de la ville.

* * *

" Je suis curieux de découvrir ces fameuses guerrières." dit Falman dans le train.

" Et moi donc ! Une tribu composée uniquement de femmes, le rêve !" ajouta Jean.

" Méfie-toi ! N'oublie que ce sont des guerrières, elles peuvent être dangereuses." rappela Breda.

" Et nous aussi on est des guerriers en quelque sorte." répliqua le blond.

" Breda a raison : tâchons de ne pas les offenser." intervint Roy.

Leur voyage pour arriver jusqu'aux montagnes où étaient censées se trouver les RedBrown dura deux jours. Les militaires débarquèrent dans un petit village paisible, totalement ignorant du drame de la capitale. Ils louèrent des chambres dans une petite auberge accueillante. Le patron était ravi d'avoir autant de clients d'un seul coup, militaires ou pas.

" Nous partirons tôt demain matin. La Griffe du Chat est à trois jours de marche d'ici." informa Mustang durant le dîner.

" Sans compter qu'il va falloir grimper. On en a pour un moment." ajouta Alphonse.

" Oui ... Espérons que Central n'aura pas disparu quand nous reviendrons."

L'équipe alla se coucher de bonne heure. Le jour suivant, Falman et Fuery trouvèrent des chevaux pour se rendre dans les montagnes. Le village était encore endormi quand ils le quittèrent. Les soldats partirent au galop, tenant à arriver le plus vite possible. Le soir, ils dormaient à la belle étoile, avant de se lever presque aux aurores pour continuer. Edward maudissait son supérieur de le faire se lever aussi tôt, mais quand il pensait à la découverte qu'il pourrait faire là-bas, il se calmait vite. Et grâce aux horaires matinaux, ils purent ainsi gagner du temps.

" Voilà la Griffe du Chat." annonça Falman.

Devant eux se tenait une petite montagne, avec quatre pics à son sommet.

" Mais il n'y a rien." dit Alphonse.

" Elles doivent être de l'autre côté. Ne traînons pas." dit Roy en talonnant son cheval.

Ils se remirent en route au trot, pour reposer les chevaux. Ils arrivèrent au pieds de la Griffe.

" Euh ... par où aller ?" dit Jean.

En effet, ils ne voyaient pas l'ombre d'un chemin pour monter. Il devait pourtant bien y en avoir un ... les soldats cherchèrent un moment.

" Par ici ! Venez voir !" appela Alphonse.

Les militaires approchèrent. Les frères avaient découvert un symbole en forme d'oeil gravé dans la roche. Ed appuya dessus. Un roulement se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Une grotte venait de s'ouvrir.

" Bien joué les enfants." dit Roy.

" Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans nous." sourit Edward.

Roy sourit à son tour. L'entrée n'était pas assez grande pour des hommes à cheval, aussi durent-ils les laisser dehors, après les avoir attachés. Les militaires sortirent des lampes que Mustang alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Après quoi, ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Ils marchèrent tout droit pendant une heure, puis le chemin devint pentu. Enfin, après trois bonnes heures dans le noir ils retrouvèrent l'air libre. Leurs yeux clignèrent à la lumière du jour.

" Woah !" fit Alphonse.

Ils avaient débouchés dans une grande plaine verdoyante. Ils rangèrent leur lampe, et poursuivirent leur route. Pas une âme qui vive.

" Sont pas simples à trouver ces bonnes femmes." fit remarquer Jean.

" Pas étonnant, si elles gardent de précieux secrets." dit Breda.

" Me demande si les RedBrown sont accueillantes ou bien hostiles." ajouta Kain.

Soudain, un sifflement retentit, et une lance ainsi que quelques flèches se plantèrent à leurs pieds.

" Ca réponds à votre question ?" dit Edward.

" Je crois qu'on les a trouvées. Ou plutôt qu'elles nous ont trouvées." dit Roy.

Plusieurs silhouettes féminines les encerclèrent, l'air peu amical. Les RedBrown les maintenaient en joue avec leurs arcs et des lances.


	5. La tribu légendaire

**YAY ! Le site remarche, on peut charger normalement, donc, voilà la suite de ma fic. Y'en a qui sont perspicace hmmm ... mais je ne pouvais rien dire, sinon ça me plombe un peu l'effet quand même. Adonc, voyons un peu si nos militaires et alchimistes vont ressortir indemnes de leur rencontre avec les RedBrown. Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les guerrières RedBrown Eyes encerclaient les militaires. Elles n'avaient pas l'air ravies de les voir. Toutes portaient des habits courts en cuir.

" Que faites-vous sur nos terres, hommes ?" lança l'une d'elles.

" Nous ... nous venons réclamer votre aide. Un monstre a envahi notre ville, et vous seules pouvez le vaincre." répondit Roy.

Son interlocutrice l'observa quelques secondes, le visage indifférent.

" Suivez-moi." dit-elle.

Elle sauta du rocher où elle se trouvait, et marcha. L'équipe de soldat et les frères Elric la suivirent, encadrés des autres RedBrown. Celle qui se trouvait en tête les mena à travers la plaine. Le groupe arriva dans un village, dont les maisons étaient en pierre et carrées. Il n'y avait que des femmes, toutes semblables physiquement et avec un air froid, voire glacial. Des petites filles jouaient à se battre, à faire diverses cabrioles pendant que leurs aînées pratiquaient l'alchimie.

" Aucun cercle ..." fit Edward.

" Silence !" fit sèchement une RedBrown à côté de lui, en le piquant de sa lance.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, plus grande et plus décorée que les autres. La guerrière qui les précédaient leur ordonna d'attendre ici.

" _Ces femmes ... c'est étange mais elles me rappellent_ ..." pensa Roy en les regardant.

" Entrez !" dit la RedBrown en ressortant.

Les femmes les poussèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur était parfumé avec des plantes. Des armes étaient suspendues à un mur, quelques sculptures ornaient un autre coin de la pièce. Au centre se trouvait un grand tapis au couleurs chatoyantes. Et au fond de la pièce, assise sur un grand fauteuil aux pieds sulptés était assise une femme à l'air majestueux, encadrée par deux guerrières qui tenaient une lance.

" Asseyez-vous, étrangers." dit-elle en désignant des coussins du menton.

Les soldats prirent place sur les coussins disposés devant elle. La RedBrown fit signe à une de ses congénères, qui disposa un plateau avec des boissons devant eux.

" Vous avez eu mon message, visiblement." commença la guerrière en prenant un verre.

" Votre message ? Vous êtes la femme d'Ernest Loyd ?" releva Roy.

" C'est exact. Et je suis également la chef de la tribu RedBrown Eyes, mon nom est StarFire. Je vous attendais." annonça-t-elle.

" J'avais raison." dit Edward avant de boire une gorgée.

" Donc vous savez ce qui se passe à Central." continua Roy.

" Naturellement. Nous savons toujours ce qui se passe d'important dans cette ville. J'ai été informée de votre venue par notre Grande Prêtresse. Cheribah, va la chercher." reprit StarFire à l'une des femmes à sa droite.

" Tout de suite." répondit l'intéressée.

Cheribah sortit rapidement de la maison, et courut à un temple situé en hauteur.

* * *

" Prêtresse ! Note chef vous demande, des étrangers sont arrivés." dit-elle.

" J'arrive."

La prêtresse suivit Cheribah jusqu'à la demeure de StarFire. Cheribah entra la première, et reprit sa place. Les militaires tournèrent la tête pour découvrir la prêtresse. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé, et leur mâchoire s'écrasa au sol.

" LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE ???" s'exclamèrent-ils.

Riza afficha un sourire en coin. RedBrown Eyes, songea Roy. Les yeux marron rouges. Et sa subordonnée avait les yeux de cette couleur.

" _Voilà pourquoi les autres me rappelaient Riza. Elles sont toutes blondes aux yeux marrons rouges._" se dit-il.

Riza arborait une jupe courte en tissu blanc léger, et un haut qui laissait le ventre libre et qui moulait ses formes. Le bord inférieur et les manches étaient brodées avec un tissu d'or. Un pectoral en or incrusté de pierres précieuses ornait son cou, et elle portait également des bracelets dorés aux biceps et aux chevilles. Elle portait des sandales fines qui se laçaient au-dessus de la cheville. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient sur ses épaules, et étaient parsemés de tresses.

" Comme vous le voyez, votre collègue est la Grande Prêtresse de la tribu RedBrown Eyes. Son nom de guerrière est Shekina. Tu peux leur expliquer ce qu'ils doivent savoir." dit StarFire.

Riza prit place sur un siège à côté de son chef.

" Merci. Pour commencer, bienvenue chez moi. Je vais vous dire un peu ce que nous autres RedBrown sommes censées faire, et pour le reste, nous verrons ça plus tard. Notre tribu existe depuis la nuit des temps, nous étions connues autrefois sous le nom de Filles de Nérishthê, une déesse guerrière antique, blonde aux yeux marrons rouges. Nous avons reçu la mission de protéger les humains contre les homonculus, et surtout d'empêcher qu'ils ne fusionnent. Jusqu'ici nous avons plutôt bien réussi : l'histoire n'a connu ce genre de phénomène que deux fois." commença Riza.

Elle prit un verre que lui faisait passer StarFire, et but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

" Les homonculus ne peuvent fusionner que grâce à une pierre noire, que l'on appelle le Coeur des Péchés. Une pierre aussi légendaire que la Pierre Philosophale. C'est un alchimiste très puissant qui l'a créée il y a des siècles, pour les raisons que l'on connait bien : le pouvoir, la richesse et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Nous sommes parvenues à le vaincre, et à lui reprendre la pierre, pour terrasser le montre qu'il avait créé. Depuis ce temps-là, Les RedBrown veillent à ce que personne ne trouvent cette pierre."

" Hélas, la deuxième fois quelqu'un a cru bon de consigner l'emplacement du Coeur des Péchés, et ce qu'il permettait de faire. C'est devenu le Manuscrit Interdit, deuxième chose que nous devons garder." ajouta StarFire.

" J'en déduis que quelqu'un a trouvé ce manuscrit et par conséquent la pierre." intervint Kain.

" Pas tout à fait. Le manuscrit a été trouvé lors de fouilles archéologiques. Mais l'une de des nôtres, que vous connaissez d'ailleurs, a pu le reprendre après un combat contre un homonculus." révélaRiza.

" Comment en a-t-il eu connaissance ?" s'étonna Alphonse.

" Le bouche-à-oreille probablement. Le manuscrit a pu être déchiffré, et il a dû emporter les notes." répondit le lieutenant.

" Toutefois l'histoire nous a appris que ce genre de créature était rarement indépendante. Quelqu'un a dû lui ordonner d'aller le chercher, pour trouver la pierre." dit StarFire.

" Et a fusionné les homonculus. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, le généralissime en fait partie." annonça Roy.

" Ca on le savait." fit StarFire.

" HEIN ? Et pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ?"

" Nous n'avions pas à le faire. Mais il était surveillé par quatre RedBrown infiltrées chez vous. Nous nous apprêtions à lui régler son compte quand le péché ultime est arrivé." expliqua Riza.

" C'est là la raison de notre visite, il faudrait faire vite avant qu'il ne décime Central." reprit Mustang.

" Je vous rassure, on ne vous a pas attendus. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, nous allions partir." dit StarFire.

Une RedBrown entra à ce moment-là.

" Les guerrières sont prêtes chef." annonça-t-elle.

" Hé mais je vous connais ! Vous travaillez aux archives !" fit Vato.

" Exact ! Mon nom à moi c'est Digger. Je suis l'une des quatre travaillant chez les militaires." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

" C'est elle que j'allais voir au passage." dit Riza en se levant.

Elle avait jeté un regard à son supérieur, qui se sentit gêné. Les militaires sortirent à leur tour, pour découvrir une cinquantaine de femmes à cheval.

" D'où sortent les montures ? Nous avons dû laisser les nôtres dehors." dit Jean.

" Parce que vous êtes rentrés par la porte de service." répondit Riza en enfourchant le sien, un magnifique étalon noir.

Roy sentit soudain qu'on lui touchait la jambe. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Black Hayate, suivit d'une meute de chiens tout aussi grands que lui. Breda blêmit, puis se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise.

" Ces chiens sont énormes !" constata Kain.

" Oui, ils sont issus d'une branche créée il y a des générations. Nous avons sélectionné les plus grands et les plus forts." annonça Digger.

Elle siffla, et un des chiens ressemblant à Hayate s'approcha.

" Voici la mère de mon chien. Digger s'est arrangée pour que vous le trouviez, sergent." ajouat Riza.

" Oh." fit le sergent.

Le reste des chiens alla rejoindre sa maîtresse respective.

" Etant donné que vous avez vos propres chevaux, vous descendrez à pieds. Je vais vous accompagner, et on rejoindra les autres plus tard." continua Riza.

Elle passa devant, et fit trotter son cheval, et par là même ses collègues. Edward se porta à sa hauteur.

" Lieutenant, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur l'alchimie de votre clan ?" demanda-t-il.

" C'est inutile, nous sommes les seules à pouvoir la pratiquer." répondit Riza.

" Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider." ajouta Alphonse en arrivant.

" Qui sait."

Riza stoppa devant le passage. Elle attendit que les soldats y soient passés, pour repartir au galop rejoindre ses comparses. Les militaires retrouvèrent leurs chevaux, et grimpèrent sur leur dos. Quelques instants plus tard, Black Hayate vint les chercher.

" Suivons-le." dit Roy.

Hayate galopa droit devant, menant les chevaux jusqu'aux guerrières. Il rejoignit Riza, qui se trouvait près de son chef.

" Bien. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Que tout le monde se concentre !" lança StarFire.

Chacune des guerrières posa les mains sur son cheval. Une lumière dorée apparrut, et des ailes poussèrent sur les flancs des animaux.

" Woah ! C'est impressionnant !" s'exclama Alphonse.

Riza se rendit auprès de ses collègues, et opéra la même transformation sur les chevaux de ses collègues. Par précaution, elle les attacha les uns aux autres, et un au sien. Puis le chef de la tribu donna le signal de départ. Les chevaux se mirent à galoper avant de décoller. Ceux des militaires suivirent avec des hennissement apeurés.

" C'est dingue ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?" demanda Edward.

" Notre alchimie nous vient directement de notre déesse. Par conséquent elle est d'un niveau supérieur." répondit Riza en se retournant.

Breda poussa soudain un véritable hurlement qui terrorisa son cheval, et les autres. Riza réagit aussitôt en diffusant une aura apaisante.

" Hayate ici !" dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Eh oui, même les chiens volaient. Le toutou émit un gémissement désolé, et la rejoignit.

" Si on m'avait dit un jour que je chevaucherais un cheval ailé." dit Jean.

" Et moi donc." ajouta Vato.

" Sans parler d'un chien volant." continua Kain.

Roy ne quittait pas sa subordonée des yeux. Que de mystères elle recélait à présent. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle faisait partie d'une tribu mythique. Il talonna son cheval, dans l'espoir qu'il parviendrait à rejoindre celui de son lieutenant. L'animal réussit à s'approcher.

" Dites-moi on est bien nombreux." commença-t-il.

" Quand nous arriverons, le monstre aura sûrement encore grandi. Cinquante RedBrown ne sont pas de trop." répondit Riza.

" En tout cas, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça sur vous." sourit-il.

" J'espère bien, personne ne doit nous connaître. Les hommes sont tellement avides, qu'ils nous massacreraient pour connaître le secret de notre alchimie."

" Est-elle si puissante que ça ?" s'enquit Mustang.

" Nous n'avons pas toutes le même niveau, mais c'est déjà au-delà d'un alchimiste d'Etat. Les plus forts sont ceux du chef et de la prêtresse." expliqua-t-elle.

" Eh ben ! Et que pouvez-vous faire de plus qu'un alchimiste d'Etat ?"

" C'est un secret." répondit-elle avec un fin sourire.

Le trajet par la voie des airs fut plus court. Central fut bientôt en vue. Les guerrières amorcèrent une descente. Une fois que les sabots eurent touchés le sol et s'immobilisèrent, les ailes disparurent. Les RedBrown Eyes s'alignèrent. Elles n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres, et l'on entendait encore les rugissements du péché ultime qui continuait de ravager la ville. Mais plus pour très longtemps.


	6. Combat dantesque

**Hey hey hey ! La suite ce soir eh oui ! Meric tous ceux qui suivent. Voilà le chapitre baston, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les RedBrown Eyes laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'entrée de la ville. Roy demanda à StarFire si les militaires pouvaient les aider.

" Il va falloir retrouver le Coeur des Péchés. Shekina ira avec vous pendant que mes guerrières et moi nous occupons du monstre."

" Entendu."

C'est ainsi que les militaires et Riza se séparèrent des guerrières aux yeux marron rouges. Riza appela une des siennes à venir avec eux.

" Vous aussi vous êtes dans l'armée !" constata Jean.

" Lieutenant-colonel Ashura Yume, mais vous pouvez m'appeler RedMoon." répondit la jeune femme.

" Bon, ça c'est fait ... maintenant, comment allons-nous retrouver cette pierre ?" demanda Roy.

" Hmm ... Edward tu connais bien les homonculus. Sais-tu qui pourrait les diriger ?" demanda Riza.

" Absolument pas. Mais si j'avais un endroit à proposer, ce serait un des rares lieux intacts de cette ville." répondit le blond.

" En effet. Nous nous pouvons sentir des traces alchimiques. Dites-nous par où le péché est-il arrivé." proposa RedMoon.

* * *

De son côté, Dante était très satisfaite du travail fourni par son monstre. Il avait déjà récolté une centaine d'âmes humaines. Durant l'absence de la team Mustang, elle l'avait envoyé traquer Scar, dont elle savait que le bras tatoué contenait toutes les âmes des Ishbals morts à la guerre. Pour le moment, elle le retenait dans une pièce sombre, inconscient afin qu'il ne se serve pas de son bras pour se libérer.

" Bientôt je pourrais créer la plus grande pierre philosophale de tous les temps. Je pourrais vivre encore des centaines d'années." dit-elle.

Et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre avec ça et son monstre. Le Coeur des Péché était posé sur un socle, sur son bureau. L'alchimiste décida de voir si elle avait encore assez de pierres rouges pour nourrir la créature. C'est qu'avec les attaques incessantes de l'armée, il en fallait beaucoup, même si à la base il en comportait une bonne dose. Dante examina le bac dans lequel elle avait entreposé des pierres écarlates. Le niveau avait beaucoup diminué, le monstre en dévorait plus que les sept homonculus réunis. Il lui fallait donc en refaire. Enfin ça l'occuperait.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe de Roy accompagnée des RedBrown tentait de retrouver le repaire de Dante. Les guerrières ressentaient les émanations alchimiques du péché ultime, et pouvaient donc remonter la piste.

" L'alchimiste qui a fabriqué cette horreur doit être très puissant. Le combattre va être difficile." dit Alphonse.

" Nous sommes déjà quatre alchimistes de haut de niveau, plus quatre militaires. Je pense que nous avons de bonnes chances." répondit Mustang.

" Il faut que vous sachiez que cette pierre recèle d'autres pouvoirs, comme celui de créer d'autres homonculus sans transmutation humaine." avertit RedMoon.

" Aïe. Dans ce cas ça change tout."

" Sommes-nous de taille face à ce genre d'être ?" demanda Vato.

" On le saura rapidement." dit Riza.

Ils progressèrent parmi les ruines de la cité du centre, guidés par les guerrières.

* * *

Bien plus loin, le reste de l'armée avait dû battre en retraite face au péché ultime qui l'avait sérieusement entamée. Et puis tout d'un coup, une volée de flèches s'étaient fichées dans la carapace noire, la faisant disparaître. Une cinquantaine de femmes, toutes pareilles, avaient surgi et s'étaient mises à attaquer la créature.

L'alchimie qu'elles utilisaient semblait efficace, puisque le monstre avait du mal à s'en protéger.

" D'où sortent-elles ces bonnes femmes ?" demanda un général.

" Aucune idée, mais elles m'ont l'air de taille à lutter contre cette chose." répondit un autre.

" Tout de même, nous ne sommes pas arrivés à l'égratigner avec nos missiles, et de simples bout de bois le blesse ! J'aimerais comprendre." ajouta quelqu'un.

" A mon avis, ce ne sont pas de simples flèches. Elles ont dû les modifier avec de l'alchimie, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont parvenues à l'atteindre." dit un soldat.

Le péché de son côté, donnait l'impression d'être attaqué par une nuée de mouches. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, envoyant des coups à gauche et à droite sans parvenir à se débarrasser de ses agresseurs. Les armes des guerrières, chargées en alchimie, le blessait chaque fois un peu plus. La meute des chiens entra en action. Chacun portait dans la gueule un objet métallique. Les animaux se glissèrent sous le ventre du péché, et déposèrent leur objet avant de partir.

" MAINTENANT !" s'écria StarFire.

Toutes les RedBrown opérèrent un repli stratégique. La chef de la tribu posa les mains au sol. Des éclairs serpentèrent jusque sous le monstre, et toucha les objets de métal. Ces objets étaient en fait des bouts de cercle de transmutation. Ils se joignirent, pour former un grand cercle qui grandit jusqu'à dépasser le péché.

Ce dernier émit un son de surprise. Des chaînes jaillirent pour l'emprisonner, et le coucher au sol. Les RedBrown joignirent leur force à celle de leur chef, et un champ de force enveloppa le monstre, l'enfermant solidement.

" Bien. A résent tout repose sur Shekina et les autres. Seul le Coeur des péchés pourra détruire ce monstre." dit StarFire en se relevant.

Le péché tentait de se libérer des chaînes, mais elles l'entravaient efficacement. Il essaya de se changer en eau. Peine perdue. Si le reste de son corps était liquide, les parties en contact avec les chaînes alchimiques demeuraient solides. Toutefois il frappa avec force contre le dôme, espérant ainsi pouvoir s'échapper et de reconstituer ailleurs.

" Tu peux te débattre autant que tu voudras, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici." commenta la chef RedBrown.

Les guerrières montèrent la garde aurout du monstre, empêchant les militaires de s'en approcher.

" Eloignez-vous d'ici." dit l'une d'elles, pointant sa lance.

" Euh mais il faut transporter ce monstre en dehors de la ville." répondit un soldat.

" Ah oui et comment ? Par la pensée ?" répliqua une guerrière.

Les généraux s'avancèrent vers elles. StarFire alla à leur rencontre.

" Bien bien bien ! Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes mais nous tenons à vous remercier. Sans vous ce monstre aurait rasé la ville. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?" demanda le général Raven.

" Non. Sachez seulement que je suis le chef de ce clan. Nous allons garder cette créature, et interdiction de vous en approcher." répondit StarFire.

" Pardon ?" reprit le militaire, étonné qu'elle lui parle de cette manière.

" Vous avez très bien compris. Ce champ de force est nocif, et il tuerait le premier qui poserait la main dessus."

" Ah je vois. Nous allons vous aider à monter la garde, en guise de remerciement."

" Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais si vous y tenez."

StarFire informa ses guerrières de la proposition du général dans une langue inconnue.

* * *

Entre-temps, l'équipe de Roy et les filles avaient remonté la piste jusqu'en-dehors de la cité.

" J'avais vu juste." dit Edward.

" Nous devrions établir un plan avant de débarquer chez cet alchimiste, non ?" dit Jean.

" Commençons déjà par trouver son domicile." répondit RedMoon.

Enfin il arrivèrent devant une grande maison. Les guerrières se concentrèrent un instant.

" Le Coeur est bien là. RedMoon, regarde s'il y a d'autres entrées." dit Riza.

Sa consoeur hocha la tête, et s'élança. Riza croisa les bras, mais resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, ses yeux balayant les environs. Un silence s'installa .Seul le chant d'un oiseau le brisa.

" Bien. Breda, Falman et Fuery, vous passerez par la porte arrière avec RedMoon. Moi, les enfants et le colonel on passe par devant." annonça Riza.

" Comment savez-vous qu'il y a une entrée derrière ? Votre amie n'est même pas encore revenue." s'étonna Alphonse.

Riza cligna des yeux en souriant.

" Elle vient de me le dire."

Sur ce, elle partit la première. Les hommes se regardèrent étonnés, puis se décidèrent à la suivre. RedMoon attendait effectivement près d'une porte. Elle apposa une main sur la poignée. Une petite lumière apparut, puis la RedBrown ouvrit. Il faisait noir comme dans un four là-dedans. Les soldats sortirent leur arme. RedMoon écouta un instant, puis tatônna à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

" Eteignez ça bon sang !" souffla Havoc.

RedMoon lui retourna un regard noir :

" Silence."

L'autre groupe était lui aussi dans la maison. Riza tenait une flèche prête dans son arc, pendant que les alchimistes se tenaient prêts à transmuter. La jeune femme, se concentrait sur la présence de la pierre. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui venaient de l'étage inférieur. RedMoon et Riza se concertèrent du regard, avant d'incliner la tête. Le Coeur des Péchés se trouvaient au bout du couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Ils avancèrent en silence. Riza ouvrit doucement la porte. Dante était bien là, en train de fabriquer des pierres rouges. Dante perçut un sifflement, et découvrit une flèche tout près de sa tête fichée dans le mur.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir les militaires.

" Ainsi donc c'est vous la responsable de ce désordre." dit Riza en la visant à nouveau.

" Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Et qui êtes-vous ?" répondit Dante.

" Nous sommes venues reprendre notre bien." répondit RedMoon en coulant un regard vers le Coeur des Péchés.

" Vous connaissez cette pierre ... qui êtes-vous ?"

" Peu importe qui elles sont. Mettez les mains en l'air." intervint Roy.

Dante eut un sourire ironique. Puis sans que personne ne puisse réagit elle lança une transmutation. Les RedBrown bondirent pour l'éviter, de même qu'Ed et Al.

Riza lança une flèche, que Dante esquiva de justesse. Les frères Elric frappèrent dans leurs mains. Des poings de pierre jaillirent vers Dante, qui n'eut aucun mal à les détruire. RedMoon s'élança pour se saisir de la pierre noire. Mais l'alchimiste centenaire fut plus rapide, et lui lança des éclairs. La guerrière eut juste le temps de se faire un bouclier.

" Pas de cercle ... intéressant." dit Dante

Des flammes l'encerclèrent. Riza en profita pour aller récuper la pierre. Mais Dante parvint à sortir du cercle de feu en créant une porte de pierre. Elle saisit le Coeur des péchés avant Riza. Mais cette dernière réagit en la frappant durement au visage. Dante alla s'écraser au mur.

" Attendez un peu." dit-elle.

Des formes sortirent du sol. Une dizaine de statues de pierres, qui se ruèrent vers leurs adversaires. Les soldats firent feu dessus, pendant que leurs amis les combattaient avec l'alchimie.

" Shekina ! Elle tente de s'enfuir !" s'exclama RedMoon en exécutant une pirouette.

" Compris !"

Riza posa les mains au sol, et reboucha la porte. Puis elle lança une nouvelle attaque, contre les statues de pierre cette fois. Elle en détruisit six d'un coup. Mais l'onde de choc projeta les autres à terre.

" OOUF ! Doucement lieutenant ! "s'exclama Roy.

" Pardon."

Dante décida d'en finir avec ces intrus. Elle posa les mains au sol, et des chaînes les immobilisèrent. Puis elle brandit le Coeur des Péchés.

" Ca tombe bien, je n'avais plus de serviteurs." dit Dante.

Des morceaux se détachèrent de la pierre. Les RedBrown comprirent vite son intention. Elles firent sauter leurs chaînes grâce à leur alchimie, puis détruisirent l'éclat noir qui venait vers elles. Mais elles ne purent empêcher leurs amis de les recevoir. La pièce retentit de cris de douleur. RedMoon parvint à libérer Alphonse, et l'aider à se relever.

" Nii-san !" appela-t-il.

Ed se redressa. Mais quand Al le regarda, il ne put retenir un son horrifié. Son frère avait un tatouage de l'ourobouros sur le front, et les yeux violets.

" Bordel de ..." fit Riza.

Les soldats se remirent debout eux aussi. Et tous avaient les yeux typiques des homonculus.

" Là on a un gros problème." dit RedMoon.


	7. Les nouveaux homonculus

**Nos militaires ont eu un petit problème ... ils sont passés comme qui dirait du côté obscur de la force. Reste à savoir comment ils vont pouvoir se sortir de là. Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Riza, RedMoon et Al regardaient horrifiés les soldats se remettre debout. Tous, ils avaient tous les yeux violets.

" J'ai faim, je peux vous manger ?" demanda Breda.

Oh noooon ...

" Owaaaaah ! J'ai sommeil moi." dit Kain.

" Hé Riza, vous savez que vous avez l'air terriblement sexy habillée comme ça ?" lança Roy.

Riza piqua un fard. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais quand même. En plus il la regardait avec un air ... des plus lubriques. Erf, ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille tout ça.

" Débarrassez-moi d'eux !" ordonna Dante.

Elle transmuta une porte et s'enfuit. Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux homonculus se rapprochaient dangeureusement du trio. Riza prit alors les choses en mains, c'est le cas de le dire. Une explosion retentit, dévastant complètement la pièce. Les homonculus s'écarsèrent contre le mur. RedMoon attrapa une main de l'armure et la tira pour la forcer à se sauver. Riza saisit l'autre, et ils se sauvèrent.

" Eh ben ! Sont plutôt agités ceux-là." fit Falman en se relevant.

" Juste quand ça devenait intéressant. Tant pis. Enfin on les retrouvera, mais avant, qui est quoi ?" demanda Edward.

" Moi c'est Envy." répondit Jean.

" Gluttony !" ajouta Breda.

" Zzzzz !" fit Kain.

" Je suppose que c'est la paresse. Moi en tout cas c'est Lust, et toi le blondinet ?" demanda Roy.

" Pride, et le vioque là ?"

" Greed."

" Cool. Bon ben moi vais me changer, ces fringues me plaisent pas." annonça le nouveau péché d'orgueil.

Il se rendit dans une chambre, dont il ouvrit un placard. Il y trouva les affaires de l'ancien Envy. Il garda la brassière, qu'il passa à la place de son t-shirt. Il trnamsuta ensuite les gants, qu'il rallongea avant de les mettre. Puis Ed se regarda dans une glace.

" Voilà qui est mieux." dit-il satisfait.

" Hui-phuuu ! T'es bien foutu dis moi." fit Roy, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

" On regarde mais on ne touche pas." répondit Edward.

" Dommage. Bon, t'as trouvé des trucs intéressants ?" reprit le brun en entrant.

" Pour moi oui. Toi tu te débrouille."

" Je ne crois pas. Vu que tu sais faire de l'alchimie, tu va m'aider un peu." répliqua Roy.

" Certainement pas !" riposta Ed.

" C'est pourtant dans ton intérêt, si tu ne veux pas que je montre pourquoi on m'apelle Lust." fit Roy avec un sourire mauvais.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait, et Ed fut forcé de s'exécuter. Roy se retrouva ainsi avec le même genre de tenue que lui, à ceci près que son pantalon était très échancré sous le nombril. Il prit un des gants d'Envy, et demanda à Edward de remettre les doigts. Le blond remarqua que son aîné avait son tatouage sur la hanche gauche. Roy étendit un peu ses ongles.

" Merci bien petiot." dit-il en les rentrant.

" JE SUIS PAS PETIOT ESPECE DE MALADE DU ZOB !!!"

Roy sourit dédaigneusement et sortit. Les autres cherchaient dans les chambres de leurs prédecesseurs de quoi se changer. Breda avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, et mangeait un rideau.

" Tu t'en sors Envy ?" demanda Roy à Jean.

" Bof, y'a que des trucs pour femme ici."

" Eh ben demande à Pride qu'il te confectionne une tenue, ce sera plus simple."

Jean alla donc voir l'homonculus blond. Il eut droit à une bordée d'injures, que son congénère coupa en le plaquant au mur et en le menaçant de tuer. Quelques instant plus tard, Jean avait sa nouvelle tenue : un t-shirt noir moulant et un short.

" Faut arrêter de me prendre pour un couturier maintenant !" siffla Edward.

Toutefois, il dut encore s'occuper du nouveau Greed et de Sloth. Ainsi, Falman arborait un haut comme celui de Jean et un pantalon noir. Kain lui avait revêtu un t-shirt dont les manches descendaient en spirale jusqu'au coude et un pantacourt.

Tout le monde habillé, les homonculus descendirent au salon. Roy se laissa tomber sur le divan, et Kain aussi. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Breda avait trouvé les pierres rouges, et naturellement les autres voulurent en manger.

" On fait quoi ?" demanda Jean.

" Chais pas. Faudrait sûrement retrouver ces filles, mais bon ... on s'en fout un peu." répondit Roy.

" Et pour la vieille ?" interrogea Falman.

" Si elle croit qu'elle va me commander celle-là ..." répondit Edward.

" On a qu'à rester ici, on verra plus tard." dit Jean.

* * *

De leur côté, Riza et les autres étaient revenus à Central. Les guerrières stoppèrent près d'un immeuble en ruines, et décidèrent de faire le point.

" C'est une vrai catastrophe ! Cette folle a transformé mes collègues en homonculus ! Comme si on avait pas assez à faire avec celui qui court dans les rues." dit Riza.

" On savait pourtant bien que la pierre avait ce genre de pouvoir." dit RedMoon.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Comment peut-on les ... déshomonculiser ?" fit Alphonse, paniqué.

" Avec le Coeur des Péchés. On en revient toujours au même point : sans cette pierre on ne peut rien faire." répondit Riza.

" Faudrait voir à le détruire, ce caillou. Mais on aurait plus de raison d'être." reprit RedMoon.

" Oui. Nous devons retrouver cette alchimiste, et récupérer la pierre." ajouta Riza.

" Mais mon frère et les autres vont se lancer à nos trousses." rappela Alphonse.

" Je sais bien. Nous ferons attention à ne pas les blesser."

Riza décida de se rendre auprès de son chef, pour lui faire part des derniers évènements. Elle lui parla dans la langue orginelle des RedBrown, et n'omit aucun détail.

" C'est grave en effet. Mais je te fais confiance Shekina, je sais que toi et RedMoon parviendrez à reprendre le Coeur des Péchés." répondit StarFire dans le même dialecte.

" Je vous remercie. Nous partons sur-le-champ." dit Riza.

Hayate vint la rejoindre, et ils revinrent auprès des autres.

" Par où commence-t-on ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Comme nous pouvons sentir les radiations de cette pierre, nous pourrons retrouver sans trop de problèmes son possesseur. Mais pour ça, il nous faut retourner à sa source." répondit RedMoon.

" Ce qui veut dire vers les homonculus ..." devina Al.

" Tout à fait. On va commencer par aller récupérer les chevaux." proposa Riza.

Le trio traversa donc la cité, pour récupérer les montures. Puis ils retournèrent au galop vers la maison de Dante. Ils stoppèrent avant, pour éviter que les nouveaux péchés ne les repèrent. Les filles se concentrèrent pour sentir les émanations du Coeur des Péchés. Ils firent ainsi le tour de la maison avant de pouvoir trouver une piste. Kain les aperçut depuis une fenêtre.

" Tiens ils sont revenus." lança-t-il.

" Qui ça ?" demanda Falman.

" Les filles et la boîte de conserve."

" Oh ? Où ça ?" demanda Roy en le rejoignant.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et observa les visiteurs.

" S'en vont déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent, la pierre noire il me semble, non ?" dit-il.

" Sûrement. Hé mais j'y pense : c'est grâce à cette pierre qu'on existe. S'ils la prennent ils vont nous détruire." dit Jean.

" Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être s'en mêler." intervint Falman.

" Ca m'a l'air bien fatigant tout ça." répondit Kain.

" Pourtant on a pas le choix. On va les suivre." reprit Roy en fermant la fenêtre.

" Allez-y je vous rejoint." reprit la paresse.

" Non, tu viens maintenant et plus vite que ça." répliqua Jean en le poussant.

Les homonculus sortirent de la maison, et prirent la direction de nos amis.

Les filles et Alphonse avaient lancé leur chevaux au trot. Riza remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction du Q.G. Elle trouva étrange que l'alchimiste s'y réfugie. Mais en y réfléchissant, la caserne avait abrité un homonculus, qui avait certainement un moyen de rencontrer son maître en secret. Effectivement, ils se mirent à contourner la bâtisse, pour s'arrêter devant un mur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté Prêtresse ?" interrogea RedMoon.

" Il me semble que c'est le bureau du généralissime. Bien, pieds à terre tout le monde." répondit Riza.

Elle transmuta une ouverture dans le mur, qu'elle referma une fois tout le monde dedans.

" Tiens, Alphonse c'est ça ? Noue ces chiffons autour de tes pieds, ça en étouffera le bruit." dit RedMoon en tendant des tissus à l'armure.

" Oui d'accord."

Les filles attendirent qu'il les ait attachés, puis ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au mur de la caserne. RedMoon transmuta une échelle jusqu'à la fenêtre de Bradley. Après avoir vérifié que le bureau était désert, ils y entrèrent.

" C'est vraiment grand. Tout ça pour deux personnes." fit Alphonse.

" Oui. L'alchimiste est bien passée par ici, je sens la trace de la pierre." annonça Riza.

Soudain, Hayate gronda, signalant un danger. La seconde d'apès, Ed paraissait à la fenêtre suivi des autres homonculus.

" Comme on se retrouve." sourit-il.

" Fuiiii ! C'est chez qui ici ?" demanda Falman en examinant les lieux avec intérêt.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ... ce qui signifiaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur vie d'avant. Roy ne savait plus qui elle était.

" Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?" demanda RedMoon.

" Oh c'est simple : Sloth ici présent vous a vus passer devant notre fenêtre. Vous suivre n'a pas été bien compliqué." répondit Roy.

" Que voulez-vous ?" ajouta Riza.

" Vous empêcher de nous détruire." répondit Edward.

Ces mots furent le signal de l'attaque. Lui et Roy se jetèrent sur les filles à une vitesse ahurissante, et les plaquèrent au sol.

" Tu sais que tu me plais toi ?" fit Roy à son lieutenant.

Hayate vint au secours de sa maîtresse. Il attrapa le brun à la gorge, sans y planter ses grandes canines toutefois, puis se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et l'envoya bouler.

" Bon chien !" fit Riza en se redressant.

Elle vint au secours de RedMoon, aux prises avec Jean et Ed. Al de son côté, luttait contre Breda qui cherchait à le dévorer. Il parvint à s'en défaire, pour avoir affaire à Falman et son frère ensuite. Hayate décida de lui venir en aide, et attaqua Ed.

" Non Hayate !" s'exclama l'armure.

Riza et RedMoon coupèrent court à la bagarre par une transmutation spectaculaire, qui lia les six homonculus d'un coup. Puis une venant d'Alphonse les fit passer par la fenêtre, et les déposa en douceur hors du Q.G.

" Faisons vite, le bruit a dû alerter les militaires." dit RedMoon.

* * *

En se concentrant à nouveau, elle trouva la piste de la pierre. Elle s'arrêtait devant un mur.

" Il doit y avoir un passage, cherchons son ouverture." dit-elle.

Ils tatônnèrent un moment, avant qu'Al ne tire sur une lampe qui déclencha l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Un ascenseur se présenta à eux. Ils y entrèrent, et le passage se referma juste avant l'entrée des militaires, qui furent surpris du désordre régnant dans une pièce supposée déserte.

Les homonculus parvinrent à se libérer des chaînes créées par les RedBrown.

" On s'est encore fait avoir !" pesta Ed en se relevant.

" Oui, et j'entends bien que ce soit la dernière. Mais on va devoir attendre un peu, les humains ont investi la place." dit Jean, qui regardait la fenêtre du bureau.

" Si on rentrait, je suis fatigué." proposa Kain.

" Ca c'est pas nouveau. Seulement je te signale que sans la pierre, tu risque de mourir." rappela Falman.

" Oh. Bon alors dans ce cas c'est différent."

" J'ai encore faim !" se plaignit Breda.

" T'auras bientot l'occasion de manger ne t'en fais pas. Dès que ces imbéciles d'humains auront décampé." fit Jean.

" Ca ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder." sourit Roy, qui observait lui aussi les mouvements militaires.

Là. La voie était libre. Ed grimpa de nouveau à l'échelle. En effet, les bleus n'étaient plus là. Il entra, puis mit les mains sur les hanches. Le désordre le laissa indifférent, la question était de savoir où étaient passés leurs amis. Ils allaient devoir chercher.


	8. La ville souterraine

**Alors, comment peut déshomonculiser quelqu'un ? Et que vont découvrir nos amis ? LIsez pour savoirn et merci de vos coms BIZ !**

* * *

L'ascenseur s'arrêta après une descente qui avait paru interminable aux trois passagers. Ils en sortirent et avancèrent droit devant. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa sans voix.

" Mais ... c'est une ville !" s'exclama Alphonse.

" Une cité sous Central ! C'est dingue !" dit RedMoon.

" Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que cette ville se retrouve engloutie ?" dit Riza.

" Une vraie tragédie c'est sûr. On devrait se dépêcher, les traces de la pierre s'affaiblissent." reprit RedMoon.

Riza acquiesça, et elles se recentrèrent sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils descendirent ainsi un long couloir, et se retrouvèrent dans les rues de l'ancienne ville. L'atmosphère était pesante, glaciale. Tout était froid ici, tout sentait la peur et la douleur. C'était vraiment angoissant cette ville-fantôme. Pour un peu ils auraient l'impression d'entendre les gens qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège.

" Je sais bien que je ne peux pas respirer, mais j'ai la sensation d'étouffer." dit Alphonse.

" Tu n'es pas le seul." confia Riza.

" Tout semble parfait pour une embuscade, je n'aime pas ça." ajouta RedMoon.

" Les homonculus n'ont certainement pas abandonné. Ils cherchent la pierre également, mais pourquoi ça ..." continua Al.

" Peut-être parce qu'ils croient qu'on va les détruire à cause de ça." hasarda Riza.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Soudain, Alphonse remarqua quelque chose sur un mur : quelques lignes avaient été gravées là. Il en fit part aux guerrières, et ils s'approchèrent pour lire :

" _A la personne qui pourra lire ceci, l'histoire de cette ville se trouve à l'intérieur de ces murs._" lut l'armure.

" Vous croyez qu'on devrait trouver de quoi il s'agit ?" dit Riza.

" Ca pourrait être lié à la pierre, qui sait." dit Al.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison déserte. Tout était encore là, les meubles, les tapis et même un journal. Riza le prit pour en lire la date.

" Ca alors ! Ce journal date d'il y a cent ans !" s'exclama-t-elle.

RedMoon et Al échangèrent un regard étonné. Puis ils continuèrent à fouiller. RedMoon trouva de la nourriture dans la cuisine, et Al des vêtements. Les gens semblaient avoir disparus brusquement, sans laisser de trace. Riza découvrit un coffre-fort. Elle transmuta une ouverture. Quelques billets étaient entreposés là, ainsi que des bijoux et une liasse de papiers. Elle sortit les papiers.

" J'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche." annonça-t-elle.

Ses amis approchèrent.

" C'est fou, les gens d'ici semblent s'être volatilisés en laissant tout derrière eux." annonça la RedBrown.

" Ce qui nous amène à penser qu'ils ne sont pas partis de leur plein gré." dit Al.

" Et pour cause : ces feuilles racontent les recherches d'un alchimiste sur la pierre philosophale. Il précise qu'il a fait une terrible découverte." dit Riza.

Par ces simples mots elle avait toute l'attention du cadet Elric. Riza parcourut les lignes des yeux, avant de les écarquiller.

" Par Nérishthê ... mais c'est horrible !" dit-elle.

" Quoi quoi ?" demanda Alphonse.

" La pierre ... sais-tu comment on la fabrique ?" interrogea le lieutenant.

L'armure secoua la tête négativement.

" Avec des vies humaines. L'auteur de ce texte précise qu'il en faut des centaines, voire des milliers. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé aux gens d'ici."

" QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que les habitants de cette ville ont été changé en Pierre Philosophale ?! " s'exclama Alphonse.

" On dirait bien. Et c'est un autre alchimiste qui en est responsable, une certaine Dante. Elle voulait la pierre pour continuer à vivre." continua Riza.

" Hé attends ! Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas celle qu'on cherche ? La pierre apporte la vie éternelle. Vu qu'il faut des vies humaines pour la pierre rouge, elle a pu vouloir créer le péché ultime pour qu'il en récolte." fit RedMoon.

" Oui. Et elle connait l'existence des homonculus, elle en avait même sept sous la main. Jusqu'ici je pensais que seule notre tribu était au courant, et on ne l'a su qu'à travers les âges." renchérit Riza.

" Cette pierre ne vaut pas mieux que le Coeur des Péchés. Toutes deux apportent le malheur, la punition pour oser transgresser le cycle de la vie." enchaîna Alphonse.

" Tout à fait. La mort fait partie de la vie, il faut l'accepter. Le jour où les gens auront compris cela, ils cesseront peut-être de vouloir créer la pierre qui n'amène que la souffrance." conclut Riza.

Elle reposa les feuilles où elle les avait trouvées, ferma le coffre et sortit de la maison. Dante était terrée là quelque part, avec une arme redoutable entre les mains. Le trio traversa la ville avant d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils ouvirent les battants. La bâtisse était un opéra. Tout au fond se dressait une scène, et de chaque côté on voyait des gradins. Ils s'avancèrent un moment. Tout à coup, un fracas épouvantable retentit derrière eux. Les homonculus débarquaient.

* * *

" Eh bien ! Vous n'êtes pas simples à trouver ! Heureusement que Gluttony a un bon flair." lança Roy.

" Ecoutez ! On ne veut pas vous détruire, seulement vous rendre votre apparence d'origine !" tenta Alphonse.

" Quelle apparence d'origine ? On a toujours été comme ça." dit Jean.

" Que vous croyez ! Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer on vous le répète." dit Riza.

" De toute façon on ne vous laissera pas faire." lança Edward.

Il se rua vers eux à grande vitesse. Riza frappa dans ses mains, et l'homonculus blond heurta violemment une paroi invisible. Roy tendit une main, d'où jaillirent les terribles ongles acérées. Elle se brisèrent juste devant le groupe.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Lieutenant ?" fit Al à voix basse.

" J'ai créé un champ de force autour de nous. Ils ne pourront pas nous atteindre.Ca tombe bien qu'ils soient là : on va récupérer le Coeur des Péchés et les rendre comme avant." dit Riza.

" Par contre pour qu'il agisse on doit rester groupés. Enfin surtout toi Al. Reste bien avec Shekina." ajouta RedMoon.

Breda bondit haut dans l'air en criant " manger ". Les trois amis s'écartèrent en même temps. Le péché de gourmandise s'attaqua à RedMoon, qui évita souplement ses attaques. Roy lança à nouveau ses ongles vers elle. Mais la guerrière avait eu le temps de créer une protection à son tour.

" Bon ! Vous allez vous laisser faire oui ?" dit Jean qui attaquait Al et Riza.

" Non, ça sera pas aussi drôle autrement." rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle s'appuya sur la tête de son collègue pour bondir par-dessus lui.

" Lieutenant, je crains moins que vous d'être blessé, j'ai un corps de métal moi." glissa Al.

" Tu n'es pas invicible pour autant !"

" Ca ira ne vous en faites pas."

Il alla s'occuper de Falman et de Kain, qui se décidait enfin à s'activer. Riza luttait activement contre Jean qui rageait de ne pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle lança une transmutation qui l'envoya au loin. Roy la surprit et l'immobilisa. Il appuya un ongle pointu sur sa gorge.

" Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup d'avoir à te tuer, mais je n'hésiterais pas." dit-il.

Riza chercha un moyen de se libérer sans trop de dommages. RedMoon vint à son secours en le poignardant. Riza poussa un cri de peur, pensant qu'elle l'avait tué. Mais la luxure ôta la lame comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une piqûre.

" C'est pas sympa d'attaquer les gens dans le dos." dit-il.

Il renvoya son arme à RedMoon, qui l'arrêta en plein vol. Riza elle fit tomber son supérieur, et le ligota alchimiquement. Aux autres à présent. Al avait maille à partir avec son frère, qui utilisait également l'alchimie. Il était parvenu à immobiliser l'armure, en emprisonnant ses jambes dans la pierre. Riza intervint en percutant l'homonculus. Elle fit sauter la prison d'Al, et s'écarta juste quand Falman tenta de la frapper.

" Il est temps d'en finir !" dit-elle.

Elle posa les mains au sol, et une vive lumière envahit la place. Les homonculus se retrouvèrent pris dans un bloc de glace, incapables de bouger. La militaire se releva, un air un peu triste sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas aimé avoir à se battre contre ses collègues.

" Voilà qui devrait les retenir un moment. Le temps que l'on récupère la pierre noire." dit-elle.

Ils laissèrent les homonculus prisonniers, pour retrouver la vraie responsable.

* * *

Nos amis traversèrent toute la salle, et découvirent un escalier derrière une porte. En y montant, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un petit appartement. Dante se tenait là.

" Encore vous ? Vous êtes pire que de la colle de poisson !" dit-elle.

Evidemment elle n'attendit pas qu'ils répliquent pour attaquer. Heureusement qu'ils s'y attendaient. Riza parla à RedMoon dans leur langue antique. La RedBrown acquiesça.

" A nous de jouer Al." continua discrètement Riza.

" Tout de suite."

" Tâchons de lui boucher la vue."

" Oui."

Alphonse créa un mur pour se protéger d'une attaque de l'alchimiste. Riza le réduisit ensuite en poussière, qu'elle envoya vers leur adversaire. Dante était aveuglée, et ne vit pas arriver RedMoon. Du coup de pieds bien placé, elle fit sauter le Coeur des Péchés de sa main. Puis d'un autre au ventre elle envoya embrasser le mur de derrière. La poussière se retomba, et l'alchimiste centenaire découvrit Riza debout devant elle. Elle voulut attaquer, mais Riza opéra un quart de tour et la frappa violemment du pieds au visage.

" C'est terminé Dante. L'heure du châtiment est venue." dit-elle.

Riza arma son arc à grande vitesse et lui tira une flèche dans la tête. Dante s'écroula. Le soldat regarda le corps avec indifférence. Alphonse était assez choqué de la voir tuer quelqu'un, surtout froidement. Il connaissait sa gentillesse.

" Vous ... vous l'avez tuée ..." dit-il.

" C'est là le châtiment réservé aux voleurs de cette pierre. Châtiment appliqué en général par la Grande Prêtresse que je suis." répondit Riza.

Elle revint vers eux. RedMoon avait le Coeur des Péchés contre elle. A présent, ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leurs collègues dans leur état normal. Ils laissèrent là le cadavre de Dante, et retournèrent dans la salle d'opéra. Les homonculus n'avaient pas bougé.

" Question : comment cette pierre fontionne-t-elle ?" interrogea RedMoon en regardant à travers le caillou noir.

" Donne." répondit Riza en tendant une main.

RedMoon lui passa la pierre. Riza se concentra, et commença par faire disparaître les prisons de glace. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller les six péchés. Ils réalisèrent qu'elle tenait la pierre noire dans la main.

" Vous ..." commença Edward en se tournant.

Mais ses membres engourdis par la glace ne répondirent pas à sa volonté de s'élancer. Cependant il se réchauffait rapidement. Riza n'attendit pas qu'il soit à nouveau actif. Elle tendit la pierre et l'activa. Les homonculus portèrent les mains à leur poitrine. Ils plièrent sous la douleur. Ils commencèrent par vomir les pierres rouges ingurgitées. Ensuite, un éclat noir sortit de leur thorax, ajoutant encore à leur souffrance. Les morceaux du Coeur des Péchés retournèrent de là où ils venaient.

" Nii-san ?" appela Al en tendant une main.

" Ayayayayaïe !" fit Edward en portant une main à son front.

Le tatouage rouge avait disparu. Peu à peu, les soldats se relevèrent.

" Vous saviez comment marche la pierre, prêtresse ?" demanda RedMoon.

" Oui, cela fait partie de mon enseignement." répondit Riza.

" Havoc ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?" demanda Roy.

" J'en sais rien, mais je suis plus habillé que vous." répondit le blond.

Roy fronça les sourcils, puis se regarda. Il émit un son surpris et choqué.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" s'exclama-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Riza, qui le regardait avec un air appréciateur. La brassière d'homonculus mettait en valeur sa musculature finement dessinée, sans parler de ce que le pantalon moulant laissait deviner.

" Qui est-ce qui nous a fringués comme ça ?" ajouta Ed en enlevant les gants qu'il avait.

" Eh euh vous. Ce sont des tenues d'homonculus que vous portez." répondit RedMoon en croisant les bras.

" Quoi ? Et pourquoi se serait-on habillés comme des homonculus ?" demanda Kain.

" Parce que pendant un moment c'est ce que vous étiez. Dante, qui possédait la pierre noire vous avait changé en péchés capitaux." expliqua Alphonse.

" ARGH ! L'horreur suprême ! Je me suis fait homonculiser !" s'exclama le Fullmetal.

" Mais vous avez tout remis en ordre, hein ?" dit Falman.

" A votre avis ?" soupira Riza.

Les soldats étaient assez choqués. Les guerrières et l'armure, les conduisirent à l'extérieur. Durant le trajet, Riza qui marchait derrière Roy souriait comme une niaise.

" Lieutenant je vous parle !" dit celui-ci en se retournant.

" Hein ?" émerga Riza en levant les yeux.

" Nous allons défaire le péché ultime, et tuer les homonculus." répondit RedMoon à sa place.

" Ah. Vous regardiez quoi vous ?" reprit Roy à sa subordonnée.

" J'admirais la lune colonel." sourit-elle.

" La lune ?"

Roy leva la tête : il faisait jour et la lune n'était pas encore visible. De quoi parlait-elle ? Et soudain il comprit : elle matait tout simplement son derrière. Mustang piqua un beau fard bien rouge. L'arrivée au manoir permit une petite diversion. Les hommes retrouvèrent leurs uniformes et Ed son t-shirt.

" Quand je pense que j'ai porté un des vêtements d'Envy. Beurk !" dit-il en rejoignant son frère.

" A t'entendre on dirait qu'il était plein de puces." fit Al.

" C'est tout comme."

Roy croisa le regard de Riza en revenant. Repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il rougit de nouveau, ce qui amusa la jeune femme. Son supérieur détourna la tête, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

" A présent nous pouvons retourner à Central. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut." annonça RedMoon.

" Ca va enfin se finir. C'est pas dommage." commenta Edward.

Ils sortirent du manoir, et remontèrent à cheval, direction le péché ultime.


	9. Retour à la normale

**Bien je mets la suite de ma fic, où le péché ultime va aller voir ailleurs s'il y est. La fin est proche, mais la prochaine fic est bien avancée. Donc voilà, savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture.**

* * *

StarFire accueillit ses guerrières avec un sourire satisfait. Riza lui remit la pierre noire en descendant de cheval. La chef des RedBrown se dirigea vers le monstre, qui avait finit par cesser de se débattre. Les trois têtes ouvrirent les yeux et se tournèrent vers elle. La guerrière commença par déscativer le dôme, aidée des autres car il avait fallu leur aide pour le créer. Mais les chaînes retenaient toujours la bête. Cette dernière tenta de se libérer de nouveau. StarFire brandit le Coeur des Péchés. 

" Retourne à ta forme première." dit-elle.

Un rayon noir toucha le monstre, qui rugit. Il se mit à rétrécir, et on perçut bientôt le cri de douleur des homonculus qui se séparaient. Riza transmuta de nouvelles chaînes qui les garrotèrent. Puis elle s'approcha de son chef. Un général leur demanda ce qu'elle allaient faire.

" Ca me paraît évident." répondit StarFire.

" Mais attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas tuer le généralissime !" protesta-t-il.

" Homme stupide ! C'est un homonculus qui n'a pas hésité à détruire la ville et à tuer nombre de ses soldats. Que croyez-vous que toi et les autres représentez à ses yeux, sinon de la vermine ?" intervint Digger.

" Mais c'est notre supérieur !" insista-t-il.

" Les hommes sont bien sots. Nous effectuerons notre tâche, avec ou sans votre accord." reprit StarFire.

Elle et Riza joignirent leurs forces pour éliminer les péchés. Une intense lumière dorée envahit la place, forçant nombre des gens présents à s'en protéger. Quand elle se dissipa, les homonculus avaient disparus. Un soulagement pour les frères Elric.

" Vous avez certes sauvé la ville, mais porté un sacré coup à la tête de l'état." fit le général Hakuro.

" Comme si ça vous dérangeait. N'importe lequel d'entre vous peut maintenant prendre sa place. Cependant ... je doute que vous le méritiez." répondit StarFire en dardant ses yeux étranges sur lui.

" Ce n'est en tout cas pas à vous de le décider." intervint Raven.

" Je crois que si. Ma tribu a une grande importance dans votre société : nombre des miennes sont présentes dans les milieux influents. Six d'entre nous sont à la tête des plus grosses sociétés de ce pays. Et quatre autres sont chez vous, dont une en tant que générale. Je suis leur chef, donc j'ai mon mot à dire sur la façon dont doit être géré ce pays. Cela fait également partie de notre mission." répliqua StarFire en marchant droit vers lui.

Raven se sentit plier sous le regard de braise de la guerrière. Elle posa deux doigts sur les fronts d'Hakuro et de Raven.

" Comme je le pensais, vous ne convenez pas." dit-elle.

Elle scruta les esprit de chacun des généraux, excepté celui de la RedBrown générale.

" Aucun de ces hommes ne peut assumer un tel poste. Ils sont bient trop vaniteux et bornés." décréta-t-elle.

Ce qui énerva le général Hakuro qui serra les poings.

" Ce n'est pas à une femme de dicter la loi de ce pays !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Tu veux m'affronter petit homme ? Pourquoi pas. Le gagnant choisira qui doit gouverner ce pays." répondit StarFire.

" Je ne me bats pas contre une femme." riposta Hakuro.

" Tu as peur ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et tu te prétends un homme ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es qu'un pantin oui."

Ouh, pensèrent les soldats. La RedBrown y allait fort. Hakuro bouillonait de colère. Il finit par jeter sa veste d'un geste rageur.

" Soit ! Je vais te montrer qui est le faible ici !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Il a tort de provoquer StarFire." commenta RedMoon.

" Vous croyez ?" dit Roy.

" Oh que oui. Vous allez vite le comprendre." dit Riza.

StarFire regardait calmement son adversaire, les bras croisés. Hakuro s'avança vers elle, et se mit en position de combat. Il lança un premier coup de poing, qu'elle esquiva en inclinant simplement la tête sur le côté. Le général recommença, mais elle évitait ses coups avec aisance.

" C'est tout ?" dit la RedBrown.

Cette fois le général en eut assez. Il se lâcha complètement, cherchant véritablement à la blesser. C'est là que StarFire dévoila son potentiel. Elle bondissait souplement par-dessus lui, bloquait les coups sans s'émouvoir, et cabriolait sans fin autour de lui. Quand enfin elle se décida à lui rendre ses coups, elle le fit avec une vivacité et une précision qui étonnèrent tout le monde.

De plus en plus fatigué et blessé par le combat, les coups d'Hakuro devenaient désordonnés. StarFire ralentit donc le rythme Quand elle en eut assez, elle le plaqua au sol puis l'immobilisa.

" Et voilà. Je remporte la victoire, et décide de qui succèdera à l'ancien généralissime." dit-elle d'un ton calme.

" Ce n'est ... pas légal ..." souffla Hakuro.

" Un accord est un accord. Tu as accepté l'enjeu. Quant à vous autres, ne faites pas l'erreur de me défier à votre tour. Car je serais beaucoup moins tendre." avertit StarFire en s'adressant aux autres généraux.

Les RedBrown appuyèrent les propos de leur chef en montrant leurs armes. Les soldats hésitaient. Ils avaient vu de quoi ces combattantes étaient capables durant l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu avec le monstre. StarFire libéra Hakuro, et se dirigea vers la générale.

" WhiteFang, je crois que ce poste te revient." dit-elle.

" J'en suis très honorée, chef. Mais voyez-vous, moi mon rêve à présent, c'est de retourner sur nos terres et de former les nouvelles RedBrown à mon tour." répondit WhiteFang.

" Je comprends. Ta requête est simple à réaliser. Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il est hors de question de laisser ces vieux impotents décider du sort de ce pays." fit StarFire en fusillant les généraux du regard.

" Dans ce cas j'aurais une solution." intervint Riza en s'approchant, l'index levé.

" Je t'écoute Shekina."

" Je connais quelqu'un qui irait très bien pour gouverner."

Les guerrières palabrèrent un moment dans leur curieux sabir. Soudain StarFire se dirigea d'un pas martial vers Roy, et posa un doigt sur son front durant quelques secondes.

" En effet, il est très bien. Nous avons trouvé le nouveau généralissime." clama-t-elle.

" Hein quoi ?" s'exclama Roy en même temps que les généraux.

Leur question fut couverte par les acclamations des RedBrown.

" Mais mais ... je crois qu'ils ne me laisseront pas accéder sur le grand siège facilement." dit Roy.

" Rassurez-vous on s'en occupe. Nous avons encore une petite tâche à effectuer." sourit la chef RedBrown.

Elle lança un appel à ses guerrières. Toutes fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Il y eut alors une espèce de flash, puis plus rien.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Raven.

" Et que faisions-nous ?" ajouta Hakuro.

Roy lança un regard interrogateur à Riza.

" Nous avons modifié leur mémoire. Ils ne savent plus que Bradley était un homonculus. D'après eux il a été tué en luttant contre le péché ultime. Ils croient également qu'avant de partir il vous a cédé sa place, en mourant dans vos bras. Et naturellement on s'est arrangées pour qu'ils l'acceptent." expliqua-t-elle.

" Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ?" s'étonna Falman.

" Eh oui ! Avec une alchimie comme la nôtre nous pouvons faire beaucoup. Effacer la mémoire, comme pour les archéologues et tous les gens présents lors de la découverte du Manuscrit Interdit, ou la modifier comme maintenant est dans nos cordes." ajouta RedMoon.

Roy avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'atteindre son objectif, si soudainement en tout cas. Généralissime à trente ans tout juste ... ça allait rester dans les annales.

* * *

Ce problème réglé, il était temps pour les RedBrown de rentrer chez elles. WhiteFang monta derrière Digger. 

" Venez avec nous, nous allons organiser une fête pour célébrer notre réussite et la vôtre." dit StarFire à Roy.

" D'accord avec plaisir !" sourit-il.

L'équipe de Roy et les enfants se joignirent donc aux guerrières. Le retour se passa de la même façon qu'à l'aller : dans les nuages. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village des femmes, ils furent accueillis par leurs cris de joie. StarFire leur parla dans leur langue commune, depuis l'entrée du temple avec Riza à côté.

" _Mes guerrières ! Une fois encore nous avons remporté une victoire contre les homonculus. Notre bien nous est revenu, grâce à notre prêtresse et à RedMoon._" commença-t-elle.

Des applaudissements mêlés à des cris guerriers saluèrent la nouvelle.

" _Je tiens aussi à encourager les guerrières qui devaient veiller sur notre trésor, et leur confie la tâche de lui trouver une nouvelle cachette._" reprit StarFire.

Elle passa ensuite la parole à Riza.

" _Nous avons également été aidées par des hommes dans notre mission, dont l'un d'eux va à présent diriger le pays. Afin de célébrer ces deux évènements, nous allons organiser une fête._"

" Que dit-elle ?" demanda Roy à RedMoon, à côté d'eux.

" Simplement les dernières nouvelles." répondit la guerrière.

" Ah. En tout cas elle a là une position importante." continua Roy en la regardant à nouveau.

" Oui. La Grande Prêtresse se situe juste en-dessous de celui de chef. Mais elle ne gardera pas ce rôle longtemps." précisa RedMoon.

Les guerrières se dispersèrent pour préparer la fête.

" Comment ça ?" reprit Roy surpris.

" Elle va bientôt succéder à StarFire."

" Ah bon ? Ce ne sont pas les enfants qui prennent le relais ?" intervint Vato.

" Normalement oui, à condition d'avoir eu une fille. Mais StarFire a eu deux fils, et même s'ils ont ses yeux ça ne suffit pas. Il faut une fille, telle est notre loi." expliqua RedMoon.

" Et c'est dans des cas comme ça que la prêtresse prends la place du chef." en déduisit Kain en descendant du muret où il était installé.

" Exactement. Mais Shekina fera un bon chef, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

" Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va devenir la femme la plus puissante du pays, vu vos places dans notre société." ajouta Roy.

" C'est tout à fait ça."

Les gars sifflèrent avec admiration. Dorénavant ils devraient faire encore plus attention avec elle. Les militaires et les frères Elric participèrent à la préparation de la fête. Le soir tomba quand tout fut prêt. Les RedBrown se réunirent sur la grande place de leur village. Un groupe dispensait de la musique, certaines dansaient et les autres se pressaient autour du buffet.

" Je ne vois pas le lieutenant." fit soudain Havoc.

" Moi non plus. Hé Alphonse, tu pourrais nous dire si tu la vois ?" demanda Breda.

L'armure regarda autour d'elle.

" C'est difficile, elles se ressemblent toutes."

" Vous devriez vous asseoir, le spectacle va commencer." dit une RedBrown en approchant.

" Vous ... c'est Digger c'est ça ?" dit Roy.

" Touché. Allez, c'est par là que ça se passe !" dit-elle en se tourant.

La musique s'était tue, et les guerrières faisaient silence à présent. Puis un son de tambour retentit, et une barrière de feu jaillit sur une estrade placée non loin. Le feu se mut en serpent, puis en chien et enfin un cheval qui laissa place à six silhouettes féminines. Roy écarquilla les yeux : Riza était au milieu, en habits de cérémonie. Ces derniers évoquaient une tenue de danseuse orientale, en tissu blanc léger presque transparent, avec des bords argentés.

" Ces sont les prêtresses du temple." les informa Digger.

Les femmes commencèrent à danser, de façon envoûtante. Des bracelets tintaient à leurs poignets, et des chevillères ornées de pièces marquaient le rythme. Riza menait la danse, et son supérieur déglutit quand il croisa ses yeux ourlés de noir. Il eut l'impression qu'elle ne dansait que pour lui, et se demanda un instant comment le public réagirait s'il allait l'enlever sur scène.

" _Je me ferais tuer au bout de quelques pas._" pensa-t-il.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer doucement, et de profiter de ce délicieux spectacle. Qui devint vite une torture. La façon dont son corps se mouvait, et la manière dont elle faisait onduler ses hanches commencèrent à lui échauffer le sang.

" _Me sens mal._" se dit-il en tentant de se calmer.

Bien loin de se douter des états d'âme de son colonel, Riza dansait avec grâce et plaisir, échangeant des sourires avec les autres prêtresses. Ce genre d'activité la détendait, elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde, loin de ses soucis. Riza dansait souvent comme ça chez elle, tant pour ne pas perdre la main que pour le loisir. Elle regarda à nouveau vers Roy. Elle avait envie de lui dédier cette danse, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas dans son fauteuil de généralissime.

" _C'est moi ou on dirait qu'il va faire un malaise ?_" s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda un peu plus attentivement, pour s'apercevoir qu'il la fixait avec gourmandise. Elle sourit amusée. La prochaine danse était un solo, qu'elle exécuterait. La musique s'arrêta et les danseuses s'immobilisèrent. Roy sursauta quand les applaudissement retentirent. Il applaudit aussi avec un peu de retard.

Les prêtresses s'en allèrent pour se reposer un peu.

" Wow ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle savait faire ça ?" commenta Jean.

" Pas moi en tout cas." répondit Breda.

" Elles vont revenir. Enfin, la Grande Prêtresse dansera seule, puis après nous irons toutes nous amuser." fit Digger.

Roy se retint de sourire à cette nouvelle. Effectivement, le silence revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Riza fit son apparition dans une envolée d'étoiles dorées. Elle envoya un regard malicieux à Roy, qui voulait clairement dire : tu va souffrir mon petit. La musique démarra, rythmée et sauvage. Même si certains mouvements étaient étranges, la danse n'en demeura pas moins gracieuse et hypnotisante, marquée de temps à autre par les coups de reins de la danseuse.

" _GNNNNAAAA !_" pensa Roy en serrant son verre à le briser.

Sa respiration s'était de nouveau écourtée, et ses tempes bourdonnaient et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" _Je vais lui sauter dessuuuuus ! AU FEU !_"

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait finir par craquer et hurler, la danse s'arrêta. Roy en soupira de soulagement, soupir qui fut couvert par les applaudissements. Riza disparut de nouveau. Roy se précipita vers le buffet pour se changer les idées.

" Alors ça vous a plu ?" entendit-il.

Hawkeye. Roy avala de travers, et toussa à s'en arracher la luette.

" Ouif ... vous ... vous dansez très bien. Brrrm." articula-t-il.

" Merci."

Elle regarda un instant ses consoeurs qui dansaient de la même manière à leur tour.

" Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être généralissime ?" reprit la blonde.

" Aucune idée. Je vous dirais ça quand je serais assis sur son fauteuil. En tout cas merci infiniment, c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là."

" J'ai tenu ma promesse. Mais ne nous oubliez pas, moi et les autres." dit-elle.

" Jamais de la vie ! Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher de me rejoindre." répondit Roy.

" Nous ferons de notre mieux !" sourit-elle.

Roy lui rendit son sourire, avant de boire à nouveau.

" Au fait : vous dormirez au temple cete nuit." informa Riza.

" D'accord. Merci bien de votre accueil."

" De rien."

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant avec une impression de vide. Mustang rejoignit ses subordonnés, et contempla les RedBrown dansantes, tout en cherchant inconsciemment la plus intéressante à ses yeux.


	10. Retrouver ce qui a été perdu

**Les alertes remarchent, yaho. Bon moi j'y poste, c'est le dernier chapitre. Comme on s'en doute la nouvelle fic est prête et 'jen ai commencé une autre. Me demande jusqu'où je vais aller. Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture.**

* * *

" Mmmh ... Rizaa ..." gémit Roy en serrant son oreiller.

Il roula à droite, puis à gauche et ... BAM ! Tomba sur la pierre froide et si peu moelleuse.

" Han ! Oh la vache !"

Mustang se releva tant bien que mal. Lui et ses subordonnés avaient passé la nuit dans le temple dédié à la déesse des RedBrown Eyes. Le combat plus la fête de la veille avaient vanné les vaillants soldats. Roy s'assit, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se releva. Il s'étira puis passa son uniforme. Tout en s'habillant il remarqua qu'il était le dernier levé. Même Edward n'était plus là. Il coiffa sa crinière brune avec les doigts, et sortit du temple.

" Oh colonel ! Bien dormi ?" lança Havoc en bas.

" Ma foi pas trop mal." répondit Roy en descendant les escaliers.

" Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner dans une salle du temple, les RedBrown nous ont servi." informa Alphonse.

" Ah bon ?"

" Oui suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer."

Roy suivit l'armure à l'intérieur du temple. Ils perçurent soudain un chant mélodieux, provenant des prêtresses à genoux devant une statue. Al s'arrêta dans une petite salle, où trônait une longue table. Une RedBrown invita Roy à rentrer, et lui servit une tasse de thé avec des croissants.

" Merci. Au fait où est ton frère ?" demanda le brun.

" En conférence avec StarFire et le lieutenant Hawkeye."

" Tiens donc. Sais-tu pourquoi ?"

" Il tiens absolument à en savoir plus sur leur alchimie."

Roy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il déjeuna tranquillement en compagnie du cadet Elric, puis tous deux rejoignirent les autres. Vato proposa une balade dans le village. Les RedBrown étaient pratiquement toutes occupées : certaines lavaient du linge, d'autres faisaient cuire du pain, quelques unes revenaient avec des corbeilles de fruits ou du gibier. Toutes dialoguaient dans une langue ancienne. Au détour d'une rue, Roy aperçut une fillette qui traçait un cercle sur le sol. Il reconnut avec stupeur celui qu'il utilisait.

L'enfant posa les mains dessus, et enflamma un bâton de bois planté à quelques mètres. L'adulte à côté d'elle la félicita.

" C'est très bien SwiftLioness."

D'autres petites filles étaient présentes également, assises sur des bancs en pierre. L'enfant regagna sa place. La RedBrown qui s'occupait d'elles affichait des mèches grises.

" Je rêve ! Moi à l'âge de cette gosse j'étais incapable de faire ça !" dit Roy.

" Apparemment elles connaissent votre alchimie ici." dit Breda.

" On dirait une école." ajouta Kain.

Les hommes continuèrent leur exploration du village. Un peu plus loin, des adolescentes s'entraînaient au combat, toujours sous la férule d'une adulte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward argumentait avec la chef de la tribu et la Grande Prêtresse.

" Comme je te l'ai dit Edward, notre alchimie ne peut être utilisée que par les membres de notre tribu. Tu ne peux donc pas l'apprendre. De plus, nous connaissons diverses formes d'alchimie." récapitula StarFire.

Edward était agenouillé sur un coussin devant elle, et Riza se tenait aussi à genoux à la droite de son chef.

" D'accord. Mais j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais retrouver ce que mon frère a perdu et aussi mes membres." insista le jeune.

" Je comprends ça. Nous ne dévoilons pas nos secrets aux étrangers, quels qu' ils soient."

Ed soupira. La discussion semblait sans issue.

" Toutefois, te faire retrouver tes membres est dans l'ordre du possible. C'est pour ton frère que ça risque d'être compliqué." reprit StarFire.

" C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Ed.

" Il a perdu son corps en entier. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous soit possible de le recréer."

" Oui en effet. J'en reviens toujours au même point." dit Ed en baissant la tête.

Un ange passa. Riza parla soudain à son chef dans la langue de la tribu. StarFire acquiesça, et demanda à l'adolescent de sortir. Il regarda Riza, qui hocha affirmativement la tête. Ed se releva, salua et sortit de la maison. Il tenta d'acouter ce qui se disait entre les deux femmes.

" Zut ! Elles parlent pas ma langue !" pesta-t-il.

" On écoute aux portes FullMetal ?" lança Roy en approchant.

" Ah c'est vous."

" Alors ? Tu as pu obtenir ce que tu voulais ?" demanda Kain.

" Je ne sais pas encore. D'après elles, elles pourraient me faire retrouver mes membres, en revanche pour Alphonse ... c'est encore un point d'interrogation." expliqua Edward.

" Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle." dit son petit frère.

Ed ne dit rien, et demanda aux autres ce qu'ils avaient fait.

" Nous avons fait le tour du propriétaire." répondit Jean.

" Et alors c'est comment ?" interrogea Edward.

" On vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je crois que leur mode de vie n'a pas tellement varié depuis le fondement de leur tribu." répondit Falman.

" Edward !" appela soudain Riza depuis l'intérieur.

" Oui !"

Il se précipita dans la maison, et reprit sa place sur le coussin.

" Shekina m'a raconté ce que tu as traversé, et nous avons cherché une solution à ton problème." commença StarFire.

Ed attendit la suite, curieux de savoir.

" Nous savons comment te rendre à toi et ton frère ce que vous avez perdu. Mais il va falloir mériter cette faveur."

" Je vous écoute."

" Suis moi, FullMetal." lui répondit Riza.

Elle se leva et sortit de la maison. En passant elle salua ses collègues. Edward la suivit jusqu'au temple. Riza le conduisit dans une pièce spéciale, fermée avec de l'alchimie. L'alchimiste admira le procédé de fermeture, qui nécessitait trois sortes d'alchimie. En entrant à la suite de la militaire, il découvrit une salle décorée de fleur et parsemée d'encens. Des voiles légers étaient suspendus aux fenêtres, et les murs étaient décorés de fresques aux couleurs éclatantes. Elle l'amena devant une grande statue féminine en or, tout au fonds.

" Voilà Nérishthê, notre déesse. Observe ses yeux." dit Riza en désignant la sculpture de la main.

Edward leva les yeux vers la tête de la statue en or. Elle avait des yeux d'un rouge éclatant.

" Je ne vois rien de très spécial." avoua le jeune homme.

" Et pourtant, ses yeux sont très particuliers. Car ce sont deux Pierres Philosophales." révéla Riza.

Ed la regarda avec des grands yeux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'imposante statue. Les pierres avaient l'air assez grandes.

" Comment puis-je les obtenir ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu va devoir me battre petit. Dans un combat régulier." répondit Riza en croisant les bras.

Ed fronça un peu les sourcils. Un combat contre une RedBrown, réputée comme étant de redoutables guerrières.

" C'est la seule façon pour te donner satisfaction. Si tu veux quelque chose il faut le mériter. Si nous jugeons que tu as bien combattu, tu obtiendra une de ces pierres." précisa Riza.

" Et je retrouverais mes membres et le corps d'Al ?" reprit Edward.

" Ca me paraît évident."

" J'accepte le combat."

" Rendez-vous dans notre arène d'ici une heure. Digger te conduira."

" Très bien."

Ils quittèrent le temple. Edward retrouva les militaires et son frère. Tous n'eurent qu'un seul mot :

" Alors ?"

" Alors, elles peuvent me donner ce que j'attends. Mais il y a une condition." répondit Edward.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" interrogea Roy.

" Je dois combattre la Grande Prêtresse."

Un silence suivit cette information. Les soldats échangèrent un regard.

" Ouais. Ca va pas être simple, les RedBrown sont des spécialistes du combat rapproché. Et vu la position du lieutenant, ce doit être une des plus fortes." dit Falman.

" Dans combien de temps a lieu le combat ?" questionna Alphonse.

" Une heure."

* * *

Une heure ... ça passait très vite. Le moment venu, Digger vint chercher le FullMetal, et le conduisit dans une arène. Il y avait quelques gradins, et l'aire de combat était sablée. Des RedBrown étaient déjà sur place. Elles paraissaient âgées, et formaient un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes. StarFire et Riza étaient là également. D'autres guerrières ayant eu vent de l'affrontement arrivèrent, et prirent place dans les gradins. Les militaires et Al s'installèrent également. Le FullMetal confia son manteau et sa veste à son frère, et descendit dans l'arène.

Riza y alla à son tour, atterrissant d'un bond. Les RedBrown Eyes aux cheveux gris ou blancs prirent place sur des gradins. StarFire se leva :

" Bien ! Aujourd'hui un invité va affronter notre Grande Prêtresse. L'enjeu est énorme : pouvoir utiliser un de nos bien les plus précieux. Tous les coups sont permis, et l'alchimie est également permise. La fin du combat sera signifiée par un coup de gong. Celui qui sera immobilisé à ce moment-là aura perdu. Vous êtes prêts ?"

" Oui !" répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

" Alors allez-y !"

Riza et Edward se jaugèrent du regard.

" Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas vous faire de cadeaux." avertit Edward.

" Parce que tu crois que moi je vais t'en faire ?" répliqua Riza.

" Oh alors dans ce cas !"

Il attaqua en premier, courant vers elle. Riza ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle se contenta d'esquiver habilement les coups. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à riposter. C'est ainsi qu'Edward reçut un coup de poing sans savoir d'où il venait.

" Tu te débrouille plutôt bien." commenta-t-elle.

" Vous aussi dites donc !"

Il envoya un coup de pieds qu'elle évita de justesse. Puis elle lui attrapa la jambe et le fit virevolter. Ed se réceptionna sur les mains, et lança un coup de pieds qui atteignit Riza au ventre. Elle recula. Le combat continua. Riza pirouettait souplement autour d'Edward. Ce dernier décida d'utiliser l'alchimie. Il frappa dans ses mains pendant qu'elle était en plein saut, et transmuta une corde qui la saisit à la cheville. Mais si la RedBrown fut surprise, elle ne tarda pas à réagir. Le sol trembal sous les pieds d'Edward.

Il bondit juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver le pieds coincé dans une crevasse. Riza en profita pour se libérer et charger. Roy était impressionné de voir à quel point elle savait bien se battre. Elle bondissait aussi agile qu'un félin, évitant les coups avec aisance. Il savait qu'il était difficile de la battre, au Q.G ça étonnait toujours tout le monde. Maintenant il savait pourquoi. Et son alchimie paraissait redoutable : Riza en utilisait plusieurs sortes, dont celle du feu.

Soudain, Edward crut qu'il avait réussi à l'immobiliser. Tout à coup, il se sentit soulevé de terre.

Riza venait de transmuter une liane qui l'avait saisit par la taille. Elle fit tournoyer ses jambes pour se relever. Edward fit jaillir sa fameuse lame de son bras métallique, et se libéra. Il aperçut la blonde lui foncer dessus. Le jeune n'eut plus qu'à contrer ses coups, et répliquer. Il jeta un oeil au sablier posé près de StarFire. Le combat allait bientôt prendre fin. Ed devait en finir, sinon adieu la pierre. Pendant les quelques instants qui suivirent, il eut l'avantage. Puis brusquement, il se retrouva le nez dans le sable. GOOONG !

La fin du combat. Ed ferma les yeux et serra son poing. Il était au sol, et la militaire le maintenait solidement. Le jeune sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il avait perdu. Roy ferma les yeux, et soupira.

" _Bon sang mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissé gagner ? Oh Riza, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi._" pensa-t-il.

La RedBrown relâcha son adversaire, qui se releva la tête basse. Il tourna rapidement le dos, et rejoignit les autres. Riza de son côté, alla voir ses congénères.

" Al ... je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment été nul. Tu avais la chance de retrouver ton corps, et j'ai tout gâché." dit-il.

Kain lui posa sa veste noire autour des épaules.

" Tu as fait de ton mieux, Ed, ne te sens pas coupable." répondit Alphonse en posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

StarFire parlait avec les autres guerrières.

" Qu'en pensent les Anciennes ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elles se concertèrent un moment, avant que la plus âgée ne donne sa réponse. Riza hocha la tête, et s'en alla. Les militaires faisaient de leur mieux pour consoler Edward, qui retenait ses larmes. Riza s'avança vers eux.

" Tiens." dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux, pour trouver une pierre rouge grosse comme un oeuf dans sa main. Il regarda Riza avec surprise.

" Vas-y prends la. Tu en as le droit." continua Riza.

" Mais ... mais j'ai perdu !" s'étonna-t-il.

" Je t'ai dit : si nous jugeons que tu as mérité cette pierre, alors tu l'auras. Les Anciennes et le chef ont trouvé que tu t'étais bien battu. De plus, je leur ai raconté ton histoire, et elles ont toutes pensé que tu pouvais avoir cette piere." répondit Riza en souriant.

Edward prit la Pierre Philosophale avec hésitation. Il la regarda un instant, et se jeta dans les bras de Riza. Elle en fut surprise, puis sourit doucement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

" Merci ... snif ... merci beaucoup !" sanglota-t-il.

" Mais de rien voyons. Tu l'as amplement mérité. Ton voyage est enfin terminé, et toi aussi Alphonse."

" Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment une Pierre Philosophale ?" dit l'armure.

" Oui. Nous l'avons depuis des siècles. Tu peux t'en servir pour retrouver vos corps, s'il en reste tu nous la rendra en revanche." expliqua Riza.

Ed résolut de l'essayer sur-le-champ. Riza lui conseilla de demander des habits pour Alphonse à StarFire. Le petit partit comme un boulet. Roy se tourna vers sa subordonnée qu'il regarda tendrement.

" Je vous reconnais bien là, Riza. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé gagner ?" demanda-t-il.

" Parce que les Anciennes s'en seraient aussitôt aperçues, et auraient décidé de ne pas lui permettre d'utiliser la pierre. Mais je savais bien qu'il obtiendrait satisfaction."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent revenir le Fullmetal qui tenait un garçon lui ressemblant par la main. Alphonse bien évidemment. Tout le monde le salua avec chaleur, heureux qu'il aie retrouvé son corps. Tout deux remercièrent le lieutenant une bonne centaine de fois minimum, et rendirent le reste de la pierre.

" Nous allons devoir partir." annonça Roy.

" Oui ... je vous reverrais plus tard." répondit Riza.

" Comment ça vous ne venez pas avec nous ?" s'étonna Havoc.

" Eh non ! Il me reste encore des congés !"

" Ah oui c'est vrai."

Roy attendit un peu que ses hommes s'éloignent, pour se rapprocher d'elle.

" Hm dites-moi ... je risque de me sentir un peu seul dans le bureau du généralissime. Vous ne voudriez pas ... être ma secrétaire ? " demanda-t-il.

" Pourquoi pas, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous faire bosser."sourit Riza.

" Excellent, on se revoit dans quelques jours alors."

" Et que tout soit nickel quand j'arrive, autrement ..."

Roy soupira et sourit, et rejoignit les autres. Riza raccompagna son équipe et les enfants en-dehors des terres RedBrown, et après les avoir salués y retourna finir ses vacances. Roy l'attendit dans son nouveau bureau. Il était ravi de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, et à présent qu'il était au sommet, les choses allaient pouvoir enfin avancer entre eux.


End file.
